Making Monster
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Spoiler Episode 6x18 "Lauren" - Emily Prentiss est morte. Du moins, tout le monds le croit. Seule JJ connait la vérité et devra préserver son secret. Emily/JJ - Femslash bien sûr
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Making Monster

**Auteurs** : SF/Jem

**Feedback/Commentaire** : Ici ou 

**Rating** : A voir

**Pairing** : Emily Prentiss / Jennifer Jareau

**Résumé **: Enorme Spoiler fin saison 6 épisode 18. Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 6, ne lisez pas.

**Note** : Histoire en téléchargement pour les membres VIP sur le site slayerstime à partir du 9 juillet 2011

**Emily Prentiss **: « _Le secret pour s'en sortir avec un mensonge, c'est d'y croire de toutes ses forces. C'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on se ment à soi-même que lorsqu'on ment aux autres_. » Elizabeth Bear

**Memorial Hospital – Boston – Massachussetts. **

Les agents Reid, Morgan, Hotchner, Garcia, Seaver et Rossi demeuraient assis dans la salle d'attente depuis des heures. Le silence qui régnait était lourd et les regards dénotaient l'inquiétude profonde de chaque membre de l'équipe du BAU. Aucun ne songeait plus à Ian Doyle, disparu lors de l'intervention dans un entrepôt de la ville où Emily Prentiss, ancien agent de la CIA, avait fait croire à l'assassinat du fils de Ian Doyle, six ans plus tôt. Ce dernier, arrêté et emprisonné par la police secrète s'était enfui des camps d'emprisonnement de Corée et avait juré de venger l'assassinat de son fils.

Derek se tenait assis, ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres et les yeux tournés sur un point fixe invisible. Il était celui qui avait trouvé Emily Prentiss dans une cave et, l'image de son amie gisant sur le sol poussiéreux de cet entrepôt, un pieu en bois planté dans le ventre le hantait. Derek n'était pas croyant, ne l'avait jamais été mais toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers cette force qui pourrait sauver l'agent Prentiss et l'épargner.

Hotch' se leva pour la énième fois, incapable de rester en place. Son regard ne cessait de partir vers le couloir des salles d'opérations. Tous attendaient depuis des heures et chaque seconde durait une éternité. Il fit quelques pas, bras croisés, ses traits tirés par ses angoisses. Rares étaient les fois où le responsable de l'équipe du BAU dévoilait ses craintes mais Pénélope les voyait, culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été plus attentive au comportement d'Emily. L'informaticienne avait été stupide de ne pas prévenir Derek des réactions vives, parfois agressives d'Emily depuis le début de l'enquête reliant les meurtres des familles à ce Ian Doyle. Elle aussi lançait de nombreux coups d'œil vers le couloir, elle aussi redoutait le pire mais tentait vainement de se rassurer : Emily était forte, se disait-elle. Emily ne mourrait pas ainsi, pas après avoir choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celles des membres de son équipe et celle du fils de Ian Doyle. A côté d'elle, le pied de Spencer tapait rapidement le sol, ses coudes sur ses genoux, son regard dans le vide. Le jeune prodige de l'équipe n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée au Memorial Hospital de Boston. Et qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Quelle statistique pourrait leur indiquer quelles étaient les chances, les probabilités pour qu'Emily Prentiss survive à cette blessure à son ventre ? Celui qui savait tout ne savait plus rien et toutes ses connaissances lui étaient inutiles pour sauver Emily.

Hotch' s'avança et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jennifer Jareau, ancien agent de liaison du BAU pendant près de cinq ans. Celle-ci venait de sortir de la salle d'opération et se tenait debout devant chacun de ses anciens collègues et amis. Quand Emily était arrivée en ambulance, elle avait aussitôt demandé sa présence et JJ avait été seule à être à ses côtés avant qu'Emily ne sombre dans l'inconscience… A la mine désolée de JJ, à son regard rouge et imbibé de larmes, tous comprirent ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

— Elle est décédée pendant l'opération, commença-t-elle… Ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Spencer détourna son regard désemparé, voulut se diriger vers le couloir, vers la salle d'opération mais JJ le retint en le regardant d'un air désolé.

— Non, Spenc'…

— Je veux lui dire au-revoir, fit-il d'une voix craquante.

JJ le prit dans ses bras pour l'inciter à ne pas y aller et ce dernier l'étreignit, abattu, tremblant de tristesse. Il finit par se reculer pour fuir et ne pas s'effondrer en larmes devant JJ et les autres. Derek venait de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains alors qu'Hotchner ne quittait pas son ancien agent des yeux, comme pour lui signifier en silence de revenir sur l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire, une annonce qui ravivait une douleur dans sa poitrine meurtrie depuis la mort de sa femme. Il sortit à son tour sans un mot et JJ vit David Rossi le suivre avec l'agent Seaver. Pénélope resta près de Derek et JJ préféra se détourner vers le couloir afin de revenir sur ses pas. Le moment n'était pas venu de réconforter ses amis sous le choc de son annonce. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte close, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, de dire à ses anciens collègues, mais avait-elle eu le choix ?

Elle finit par descendre la poignée de la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et referma sans un mot. Elle reporta son regard sur Emily Prentiss. Les médecins l'avaient allongée sur un autre lit, une couverture remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un bip lent indiquait les battements réguliers de son cœur fatigué par l'opération. Emily était inconsciente, mais Emily vivrait malgré l'abomination de son mensonge.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

JJ se tourna vers madame Prentiss, la mère d'Emily. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question mais répondit malgré tout.

— Nous verrons quand elle sera réveillée.

— Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences de ce que vous avez dit aux agents du BAU ?

— C'est la décision d'Emily, je l'ai respectée madame Prentiss.

Cette dernière lança un dernier regard sur sa fille et tourna les talons avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus. JJ l'avait sentie insensible, incroyablement immunisée à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La porte se referma et JJ se retrouva enfin seule avec Emily. Elle ne devait plus songer à Madame Prentiss mais se concentrer sur ce qui arriverait dans les prochains jours. Les médecins l'avaient rassurée quant à l'état de son amie. Emily était hors de danger et, par chance, le pieu n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Ses angoisses perduraient malgré l'état stable d'Emily. Elle avait menti à toute l'équipe de Hotchner et serait témoin des conséquences de ce mensonge nécessaire à la survie d'Emily. Ian Doyle n'était pas mort et si Emily Prentiss n'était pas officiellement morte et enterrée, ce cauchemar recommencerait.

**Jennifer Jareau **: « _Le psycho-analyste Walter Langer a écrit: Les gens croiront un gros mensonge plus facilement qu'un petit, et si vous leur répétez assez souvent, ils finiront par le croire, tôt ou tard_. »

**Quatre jours plus tard – Washington D.C.**

JJ suivit le cortège devant elle. A sa tête, Derek et Reid tenaient le devant du cercueil. Rossi et Hotch' tenaient l'arrière. Au total, une centaine d'employés des Bureaux étaient présents ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'Emily avait connues depuis son arrivée à Quantico. Un voile noir recouvrait le cimetière de Rock Creek alors qu'un ciel bleu et ensoleillé éclairait cette journée que tous seraient incapables d'oublier.

JJ s'arrêta devant l'emplacement où le cercueil serait mis en terre. Celui-ci fut posé sur la pelouse où le prêtre attendait l'arrivée des convives avant de réciter son sermon.

JJ gardait ses yeux bleus et brillants sur le cercueil qu'elle savait vide, un cercueil fermé selon la volonté d'Emily. La fatigue accumulée au court des derniers jours était telle que JJ percevait la peine des autres l'accabler, lui donner l'illusion qu'elle enterrait réellement Emily, donnant davantage de crédit à sa prestation secrète. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui rappelait que tout cela était faux, une mise en scène destinée à protéger Emily, mais sa part de raison, lui renvoyait une vérité affligeante : Si Emily vivait, l'agent Prentiss serait définitivement enterrée aujourd'hui.

Malgré son absence aux Bureaux, malgré sa mutation au Pentagone, JJ en percevait un goût amer. Ses obligations l'ayant tenue éloignée d'Emily ne les avaient nullement empêchées de rester en contact, de s'appeler régulièrement. JJ avait mesuré combien ses amis et son travail lui manquaient, combien son amitié avec Emily était importante.

Sans entendre le sermon du prêtre, JJ se rappelait du moment précis où Hotch' l'avait contactée au Pentagone pour solliciter son aide. Quand elle avait appris que Ian Doyle avait enlevé Emily, son sang s'était glacé. Le pire était sans doute de mesurer que sa présence au sein de l'équipe n'aurait rien changé si elle n'avait pas été mutée. Emily ne lui aurait rien dit, aurait fait en sorte de la protéger contre cet individu. Mais JJ voulait croire que les évènements se seraient passés différemment si elle avait été présente.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce poste au Pentagone ? Pour Will ? Pour avoir enfin un poste calme, sans risque ? Pour avoir des heures fixes et enfin penser à avoir une vraie vie de famille ? Toute cette stabilité qu'elle avait vainement recherchée avait été soufflée par l'annonce de Hotch', par la disparition d'Emily. Malgré la distance et leurs obligations respectives, toutes les deux avaient toujours su trouver un moyen de se libérer, de se voir, de prendre un café ensemble. Et JJ avait noté le changement d'attitude d'Emily ces derniers jours. Elle avait voulu accuser cette enquête particulière qui avait précédé sa disparition, avait hésité à contacter Hotch' pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, mais ses doutes lui avaient fait perdre un temps précieux. Elle s'en voulait, comme chacune des personnes faisant face à ce cercueil en cette seconde. Mais JJ était seule à savoir Emily vivante et mesurait combien la brune comptait pour elle.

Après Spencer et Hotch', ce fut à son tour de poser une rose rouge sur le bois verni du cercueil avant de reculer et de suivre Spenc' vers les véhicules garés au bord de la route. William la rejoignit après s'être tenu à l'écart le temps de la cérémonie, mais Hotchner s'approcha et demanda :

— JJ, je sais que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, mais j'aimerais te parler en privé une seconde.

— Bien sûr, Hotch'.

Elle fit signe à William de l'attendre et suivit son ancien patron sur le chemin goudronné longeant le cimetière. Elle regarda son profil toujours sérieux, toujours tendu mais Hotch' ne prit pas la parole tout de suite.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Après quelques mètres, Hotch' s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait eue sous ses ordres pendant de longues années.

— J'aimerais que tu reviennes au Bureau.

JJ fronça les sourcils sur cette demande qu'elle n'avait pas attendue, du moins, pas si rapidement.

— En réalité, j'ai déjà rempli une demande au Pentagone pour te réintégrer, reprit-il. Je sais que tu as accepté ta mutation à contrecœur et j'ose croire que tu accepteras de revenir.

— Hotch', je…

— Je te demande d'y réfléchir, JJ, l'interrompit l'agent Hotchner. Je sais que tu étais proche d'Emily et je sais aussi que ton aide a été précieuse pour l'enquête. Ian Doyle court toujours et je veux que tu reviennes parmi nous pour nous aider à l'arrêter.

JJ se retrouvait touchée, émue par la demande et les mots de Hotchner. Elle aussi voulait arrêter Ian Doyle pour permettre à Emily de reprendre le cours normal d'une nouvelle vie. Elle entendait tout l'espoir de Hotch' dans le seul ton de sa voix, mais que pouvait-elle répondre en cette seconde ? Tous pensaient qu'Emily Prentiss venait d'être enterrée et JJ savait désormais combien des mensonges pouvaient conduire aux pires drames.

— Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-elle enfin.

— Appelle-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision.

JJ se pinça les lèvres, acquiesça et préféra rebrousser chemin vers la file de voitures où William Lamontagne l'attendait. Cette demande la perturbait et faisait naître d'autres interrogations parasites. Elle monta dans le quatre-quatre et William démarra avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil :

— Tout va bien ?

JJ regarda les pierres tombales du cimetière défiler sous ses yeux.

— Ca va, répondit-elle évasive.

William lui lança un regard inquiet alors que sa première question en sous-entendait une autre :

— Que voulait Hotch' ?

JJ ne pouvait pas mentir à William :

— Il veut que je réintègre le Bureau.

William fronça les sourcils sur cette annonce.

— Que lui as-tu dit ?

— Que j'y réfléchirais, fit JJ d'une voix fatiguée.

Un court silence s'installa et William quitta le cimetière avant de s'engager sur la route menant à Arlington. Il reprit très vite :

— Tu dois refuser JJ. Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner là-bas ? En trois ans, ton ami Spencer a failli mourir, la femme de Hotch' est morte, il aurait pu perdre son fils, et maintenant Emily ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine.

JJ ne répondit pas. Ces paroles, elle les avait entendues des centaines de fois avant d'accepter sa mutation au Pentagone. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes et elle n'argumenterait pas en vain débat avec son compagnon.

Déjà, ses pensées repartaient vers Emily. JJ avait du quitter l'hôpital de Boston pour revenir en Virginie, avait donné ses ordres selon les directives d'Emily mais celle-ci ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle. Etait-elle sortie de l'hôpital ? Avait-elle décidé de disparaître réellement ? JJ savait qu'Emily ne partirait pas sans lui dire au-revoir mais où était-elle et comment allait-elle ?

**Pentagone – Arlington – Virginie.**

**Le lendemain**

Son café en main, JJ rejoignit le cinquième étage du bâtiment fédéral et entra dans les locaux réservés aux employés de Commandement Stratégique1. Son bureau situé sur une grande plate-forme, elle posa d'abord sa tasse puis son sac à main avant de récupérer les dossiers qu'elle devrait traiter au plus vite. Il n'était plus question de meurtre, de famille en détresse, de recherche d'éléments à apporter à un dossier pour rendre meilleur le monde terrible dans lequel elle vivait. Non, depuis plusieurs mois son travail consistait en des opérations de renseignements pour le Département de la Défense. En d'autres termes, elle et d'autres employés devaient vérifier les flux d'informations confidentiels circulant au sein du gouvernement et s'assurer qu'aucune information dangereuse ne soit diffusée dans le monde.

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir un dossier qu'un jeune homme s'arrêta devant son bureau.

— Vous êtes bien Jennifer Jareau ?

JJ fronça les sourcils et détailla celui qui la regardait et attendait une réponse. Jeff, le chargé au courrier de son département avait-il été remplacé ? Non, ce garçon portait un badge du service de communication, ce qui n'expliquait pas qu'il lui livre ce courrier. Elle répondit tout de même :

— C'est moi, oui.

Le jeune homme lui tendit une enveloppe.

— Tenez. On m'a demandé de vous remettre ça en main propre.

JJ fronça les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe en demandant :

— Qui vous l'a donné ?

— Une femme dans le parking.

Jennifer baissa son regard sur l'enveloppe et remercia le jeune homme qui s'éloigna. Ce courrier venait forcément d'Emily. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et la renversa pour faire tomber son contenu dans sa paume, contenu qui n'était autre qu'une clef unique. Ses traits toujours tirés, elle écarta les bords de l'enveloppe pour s'assurer qu'aucun papier ne s'y trouvait. Rien n'indiquait quelle porte cette clef ouvrirait, mais JJ semblait déjà le savoir. Elle ramena son sac à main sur ses cuisses, en sortit son trousseau personnel et glissa la précieuse clef dans l'un des anneaux de fer. Elle savait déjà où elle irait ce soir après son travail.

**Washington D.C.**

Jennifer avait prévenu William qu'elle sortirait plus tard des Bureaux. Ce contre temps ne changeait rien à leur planning habituel puisque JJ emmenait Henry à l'école le matin et Will le récupérait l'après-midi.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur d'une résidence familière, résidence dans laquelle elle n'était pas venue depuis sa mutation, et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage avant que les portes ne se ferment. Ses lèvres pincées, elle sentait un soupçon d'angoisse et d'incertitude grandir en elle à l'idée de revoir Emily. Toute la journée, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer ce que la brune voudrait lui annoncer pour l'inviter, de façon tacite, à la rejoindre dans son ancien appartement.

Les portes se rouvrirent alors face à une porte unique devant laquelle elle s'avança avant de remonter la clef dans la serrure. Le mécanisme s'enclencha et JJ déverrouilla la porte avant de descendre la poignée.

La nuit tombée depuis plus d'une heure, JJ avança dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Elle referma derrière elle, trouva l'interrupteur qui éclaira les lieux et se tourna vers le salon où tous les meubles avaient été laissés tels qu'elle les avait vus la dernière fois.

Elle entendit alors des craquements à travers les marches en bois des escaliers menant à l'étage et son regard se posa sur Emily qui arrivait d'un pas lent. Vêtue entièrement de noir, aucune parcelle de son corps n'était dévoilée. Seul son visage et ses mains portaient les stigmates de son face à face avec Ian Doyle. Sa lèvre laissait voir une légère coupure et un pansement cachait sa blessure sur son arcade.

Son sac sur l'épaule, ce fut un vent de soulagement qui souffla sur JJ. Elle revoyait enfin Emily. Non pas sur une photo, non pas sur un enregistrement vidéo ou sur un lit d'hôpital, mais debout devant elle et bien vivante. Spontanément, elle vint enlacer ses bras autour de son cou, libéra toutes ses inquiétudes avant de se reculer et de plonger son regard bleu dans le sien pour s'assurer de sa présence. Ses mains prirent les siennes et elle demanda sans attendre :

— Comment vas-tu ?

Le silence de l'appartement laissa à Emily le temps de profiter de cet instant. Le calme revenait, mais ses appréhensions demeuraient. Elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de décider de sa propre mort, mais regrettait d'avoir été forcée d'y mêler JJ. Celle-ci n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde et portait encore le poids du mensonge, de son mensonge, sur ses épaules. L'ancien agent apaisait son être et étouffait la tension que Doyle avait nourrie en elle.

Dans un geste attentif, Emily écarta quelques cheveux dorés du visage de JJ et apprécia la douceur de sa peau du bout des doigts. Les derniers évènements avaient bousculé beaucoup trop de vies, avaient remué des émotions enfouies, soulevé des secrets qui auraient dû rester enterrés. Parmi eux, un seul resurgissait plus agréable que les autres. Emily se pencha sur JJ et scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser. Par ce contact délicat et parfumé, Emily espérait taire ses craintes et ses réflexions incessantes. Retrouver la saveur d'un baiser partagé avec Jennifer lui rappelait des moments trop lointains, insouciants où tout semblait encore sous contrôle. Elle se recula et reporta ses yeux sur l'ancien agent qu'elle ne cessait de détailler.

— Mieux, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

De doux frissons rassurants traversaient JJ, lui rappelaient qu'Emily et elle étaient bien plus que de simples amies. Malgré leurs décisions communes de ne plus se rapprocher comme Emily venait de le faire, JJ n'avait pu résister à un besoin profond de répondre à ce baiser, de sentir à nouveau les parfums délicats d'Emily. Sa voix resta basse mais empreinte d'incertitude :

— Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, mais je vais bien. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi… J'étais inquiète et tu dois savoir que Hotch' m'a demandé de revenir au Bureau pour poursuivre l'enquête et retrouver Doyle.

Emily fronça les sourcils en désaccord avec les projets de Hotchner. Elle n'était pas étonnée par la demande de son ancien supérieur, ni par l'envie qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de JJ, mais elle désapprouvait leur volonté de poursuivre Doyle. Pourquoi ses amis devaient-ils se montrer aussi bornés, déterminés à débusquer son assassin ? Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

— Doyle ne les concerne pas, répondit-elle sur le recul.

Après ses efforts à écarter ses équipiers et amis de Doyle, elle ne pouvait les laisser prendre autant de risques. Ian Doyle était un personnage sans scrupule qu'on avait trahi, à qui on avait pris un fils, formé pour tuer.

— Et il ne te concerne pas non plus.

Plus que tout, elle craignait pour la vie de JJ, de Henry. Doyle avait déjà prouvé sa cruauté et son manque de compassion. Il avait tué des familles entières pour se venger d'une poignée d'hommes seulement. Son ancien amant restait son affaire, son problème à résoudre, un souvenir à effacer.

Elle sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tendit à JJ avant d'expliquer.

— J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander.

JJ fronça les sourcils sur ces mots qui lui signifiaient indirectement qu'Emily disparaîtrait. Elle prit la lourde enveloppe, plus confuse et trouva des documents bancaires. Elle comprit très vite qu'Emily avait ouvert un compte au nom de « Jareau » dans une banque réputée du pays. Son ancienne amante avait pris ses précautions et les sommes d'argent virées tous les mois dépassaient de très loin le montant des salaires des agents fédéraux. Elle releva son regard bleu sur Emily, plus perdue et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des documents bancaires à ton nom ainsi que les cartes liées aux comptes, répondit Emily. En étant au Pentagone, tu pourras m'obtenir des passeports étrangers et m'ouvrir un nouveau compte. Tu trouveras un billet d'avion pour Paris dans l'enveloppe. On se reverra là-bas.

Toutes ces informations rendaient JJ plus confuse que jamais. Ce compte en banque comptait une somme d'argent qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais, dut-elle travailler de jour comme de nuit. Emily lui demandait de lui trouver des passeports, de lui créer une nouvelle identité avant de la rejoindre à Paris, mais après ? Même si JJ était prête à lui fournir tout ce qu'Emily lui demandait afin de la protéger, que se passerait-il par la suite ?

— Je le ferai, dit JJ. Je te rejoindrai en Europe, mais dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire.

Emily comprenait les questions et la confusion de JJ. Cette situation n'était simple pour personne et elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'étaler en de longues explications détaillées sans risquer de compromettre Jennifer.

— Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons à Paris, répondit-elle brièvement. Cet appartement est à ton nom, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. Le notaire t'appellera demain dans la journée pour signer les papiers.

Emily détourna son regard un instant sur le salon et prit une seconde de pause avant de le reporter sur Jennifer. La reverrait-elle après Paris ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Doyle en liberté, en vie, Emily ne saurait trouver de vrai répit. Même déclarée morte, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faux pas.

— Embrasse Henry de ma part, reprit-elle. Je dois y aller.

Elle ramena ses doigts sur la joue de JJ, effleura sa peau veloutée avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle laissa ses parfums envahir ses poumons, se graver en elle avant de se détourner pour marcher vers la porte.

JJ aurait voulu la retenir, l'implorer de rester, d'attendre… Tant de questions restaient en suspend et accentuaient son angoisse et ses craintes. JJ ne savait dire si cette dernière annonce concernant l'appartement d'Emily devait la réjouir ou la plonger dans d'autres troubles. La porte fermée, elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans le grand appartement où elle avait quelques fois rejoint Emily en secret afin de partager des moments complices et intimes. JJ savait que les changements dans la vie d'Emily avaient déjà des répercussions sur la sienne. Elle ne pouvait envisager de ne plus la revoir, de prétendre qu'Emily était morte tel que le monde le croyait désormais. Mais quel autre choix aurait-elle si Emily en décidait autrement ? Elle rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et quitta l'appartement d'Emily. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, ne pas oublier que son fils l'attendait et que Will espérait négative sa réponse donnée à Hotch'.

1 Chacune des ailes du Pentagone abrite le commandement de l'une des composantes de l'armée américaine : US Army US Navy US Air Force US Marine Corps US Strategic Command.

21


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris – France – Deux semaines plus tard.**

Assise sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi parisien, JJ voyait défiler les immeubles de part et d'autres des rues étroites. L'automne habillait quelques trop rares arbres de leurs couleurs jaunes orangées et rendait cette ville plus froide qu'elle n'y paraissait. La ville de la mode, de la haute couture n'était pas à la hauteur de l'image que JJ s'en était faite. En cette seconde, Paris n'avait rien de la ville romantique tant dépeinte sur les dépliants touristiques. JJ ne se rendait pas à la Tour Eiffel ou au Champs de Mars même si le lieu du rendez-vous d'Emily se trouvait dans le septième arrondissement de la ville, non loin du Quai d'Orsay. Les rues sales, papiers, détritus, mégots de cigarettes avaient été jetés sur les trottoirs peu entretenus.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta, Rue de l'Université et indiqua à JJ l'emplacement du café. JJ lui tendit quelques billets et quitta la voiture en ramenant son sac à main sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers son lieu de rendez-vous, anxieuse mais aussi impatiente de revoir Emily. 14 jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle l'avait vue à l'appartement de Washington et Emily ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle. JJ s'en était retrouvée inquiète et incertaine. Elle s'arrêta un court instant en regardant vers les tables en terrasse et rajusta les pans de son manteau avant de voir Emily assise à l'une d'elles. Son cœur battant, elle n'attendit pas pour s'approcher et son regard croisa enfin le sien. La mine d'Emily semblait plus fébrile, plus fatiguée que la dernière fois. Ses traits creusés, JJ savait qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Elle préféra éviter les questions de confort en devinant qu'Emily n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et elle sortit de son sac à main une grande enveloppe qu'elle posa devant elle.

— Je t'ai fait faire trois passeports de trois pays différents et j'ai ouvert trois comptes associés où j'ai viré l'argent avant de fermer le compte que tu m'as ouvert.

Emily jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe que JJ venait de poser devant elle et la détailla. Le temps qui les séparait de leur dernière rencontre semblait avoir duré des années. Pourtant, Jennifer n'avait pas changé contrairement à elle. Pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, elle retrouvait quelques émotions agréables face à JJ et en oubliait le reste. Elle saisit l'enveloppe et répondit :

— Merci.

Elle l'ouvrit, vérifia son contenu sans le sortir et releva ses yeux sur son ancienne collègue. Elle avait longuement pensé à elle, s'était souvenue de leur relation dissimulée, de leurs rendez-vous intimes à la dérobée. Elle aurait volontiers prolongé ce face à face, au moins jusqu'au lendemain, mais ne le pouvait. Doyle avait déjà dû comprendre la supercherie et il ne tarderait pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à JJ, à sa discrétion et se rassurait encore de la voir devant elle.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour résumer la foule de questions qui lui venait en tête.

JJ avait craint qu'Emily se lève et reparte mais qu'elle reste la rassurait.

— Je vais bien… Je suis descendue à un petit hôtel près de la gare. Mais c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question.

Une question qu'Emily aurait préféré éviter pour ne pas avoir à épiloguer sur des états d'âme quelconques. Elle jeta un œil à l'entour et reporta son regard sur JJ dont elle appréciait toujours les traits féminins et rassurants.

— As-tu donné une réponse à Hotch ? demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr, elle ne répondait pas à JJ, à la seule personne qui lui restait à présent, mais s'épancher aurait été une perte de temps. Elle avait opté pour une seconde question plutôt que d'avoir à mentir et JJ comprenait aisément qu'Emily préférait ne pas parler d'elle. Elle voyait celle-ci attentive aux quelques passants à l'entour, prudente et méfiante. Elle lui répondit sans la quitter des yeux :

— Hotch' m'a relancée mais je n'ai rien décidé. Je sais que l'enquête n'avance pas. Pen' me tient au courant et m'appelle dès qu'elle a un moment. Hotch' a demandé à Spencer de prendre quelques jours de congés et Derek passe ses journées et ses nuits au bureau.

JJ marqua une courte pause et conclut d'une voix plus douce :

— Tu manques à tout le monde… Et tu me manques aussi.

Le regard d'Emily s'égara après cette dernière remarque. Elle sembla vaciller sous les émotions qui la traversaient. Depuis le retour de Doyle, elle s'était volontairement fermée, barricadée derrière des murailles. Ne rien ressentir, ne pas se lier, ni s'attacher protégeait les personnes comme elle. Après cinq ans dans l'équipe d'Hotchner, elle avait oublié ces réflexes appris au sein de la CIA. Comment pouvait-elle oublier JJ ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier ses amis ? Elle n'osait se permettre une seule pensée pour eux. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se redressa en reportant son regard sur JJ.

— Je te remercie pour l'enveloppe, fit-elle avant de se lever.

JJ l'imita sans attendre. Elle avait vu dans le regard d'Emily tout ce que celle-ci se refusait désormais de dire. JJ était la mieux placée pour connaître la brune, la savoir renfermée, secrète. Le passé d'Emily était plus lourd qu'aucun de leurs amis n'auraient pu l'imaginer mais JJ savait aussi reconnaître cette étincelle d'émotion, de peur et peine mêlée dans le regard d'Emily. Elle ramena sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement :

— Attend Em'…

JJ ne savait comment l'inciter à rester et elle demanda simplement dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

— Rentre avec moi à l'hôtel.

Emily se sentit frissonner sur le contact de la main de JJ autour de la sienne. Une sensation revenue d'une autre époque, d'une autre vie. Le surnom que JJ était la seule à lui donner la renvoyait dans de bien trop agréables moments, des temps où elle ne craignait pas de perdre JJ au moindre débordement d'affection. Pourtant, ce diminutif lui rappelait combien la chaleur du corps de JJ contre le sien lui manquait. Cet instant d'hésitation démontrait autant de faiblesses, de sentiments interdits. Le regard bleu et perçant de JJ la déstabilisait comme il l'avait toujours fait, reflétait toutes les attentes et les craintes de l'ancien agent. Elle y voyait toute la peine qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle jeta un œil à l'entour, attentive au moindre regard suspect posé sur elles. Ses réflexions se mélangeaient, fusaient dans un sens ou un autre, envisageaient les pires hypothèses, comme les plus agréables conclusions d'une nuit de plus partagée avec JJ. Elle détourna les yeux et leva la main pour arrêter un taxi. Quand le véhicule fut à leur hauteur, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et releva les yeux sur JJ.

— Monte.

JJ se pinça les lèvres et un léger sourire révéla son soulagement. Elle entra dans le taxi et Emily s'assit près d'elle avant que JJ ne donne l'adresse de l'hôtel où elle avait laissé sa valise. Elle regarda ensuite Emily près d'elle et glissa doucement sa main sur la sienne posée sur la banquette. JJ avait besoin de faire renaître ces contacts devenus trop rares, voire inexistants depuis sa mutation à Arlington. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent tendrement à ceux d'Emily…

… et leurs lèvres se scellèrent l'instant d'après alors que JJ refermait la porte de la chambre à double tour. La blonde ne voulait plus perdre de temps, refusait de laisser passer d'autres semaines, d'autres mois creuser cette distance encombrante entre Emily et elle. JJ aurait pu perdre Emily et elle ne la laisserait pas disparaître comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Elle percevait toute la passion d'Emily l'envahir, ses doigts défaire les boutons de son chemisier blanc, ses lèvres impatientes se régaler des siennes avec fougue et tendresse. JJ se sentait fiévreuse comme toutes ces fois où Emily et elle s'étaient retrouvées. Elle poussa doucement celle-ci vers le lit, vint s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon et l'aida à ôter son pull à col roulé noir qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol. Une large bande blanche entourait le ventre d'Emily et JJ devinait que ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir. Elle préféra ne pas prêter d'attention au tatouage sur sa poitrine, la marque de Doyle lui rappelant son calvaire et les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées. Elle préféra revenir l'embrasser pour effacer ses maux qui l'atteignaient aussi. Loin de Quantico, de Washington et du Pentagone, JJ voulait croire que rien ni personne ne pourrait les atteindre. Elle voulait en avoir l'illusion jusqu'à demain, imaginer qu'elle et Emily pourraient partager leur première nuit entière l'une aux côtés l'autre. Après tout, elles n'étaient plus agents au FBI, n'avaient plus d'obligation et JJ avait posé quelques jours de congés pour venir en Europe.

Elle sentit Emily la basculer sur le dos, perçut ses doigts fins parcourir son ventre dénudé, remonter sur sa poitrine qu'Emily avait pris soin de découvrir. JJ s'imprégnait de chaque seconde de cet instant, du regard pétillant d'Emily qu'elle revoyait comme les premiers jours. Ses doigts remontèrent à ses cheveux bruns et son regard bleu trouva ses prunelles noisette alors qu'un soupçon de calme semblait revenir les apaiser. Sa voix fut à la fois basse et tendre :

— Promets moi de ne pas partir demain matin…

Ces mots sonnaient comme autant d'espérance de la part de JJ. Emily le voyait à travers son regard azur. Ses gestes suspendus, elle avait songé à partir avant l'aube, avant le réveil de JJ. Comment pourrait-elle lui promettre une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagée ? Jamais, elles n'avaient passé une nuit entière dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Leurs anciennes fonctions respectives au sein du FBI ne leur avaient pas offert ce privilège. Cette fois, loin de Washington, du Bureau, de la folie de Doyle, elles pouvaient enfin prendre le temps de se redécouvrir. Emily brûlait au contact de la peau de JJ. Elle n'aurait pu espérer pareil moment en cette seconde.

— Je te le promets, fit-elle dans un murmure, de peur d'être entendue.

Elle renouvela le baiser, retrouva les lèvres de JJ des siennes de la plus tendre des façons. Elle voulait oublier, faire abstraction à l'extérieur, à la réalité, au lendemain, à ses obligations. Elle avait failli mourir sans avoir retrouvé le délice des lèvres de JJ. Elle ne savait même plus pour quelles raisons elles avaient décidé de stopper leur relation. Malgré les circonstances cauchemardesques, elles se retrouvaient en dépit de Doyle, au delà des frontières.

Emily écartait les quelques douleurs provoquées par ses mouvements sur le corps de JJ. Celle-ci accaparait toute son attention et la chaleur qu'elle nourrissait pansait chacune de ses plaies. Elle sentait les mains de JJ parcourir son dos, sa chevelure, ses doigts effleurer ses flancs, créer d'autres frissons et ces contacts étaient tout ce qui comptait à cette seconde. Son être se rappelait encore du plaisir connu dans les bras de la blonde. Elle en tremblait. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et glissèrent dans son cou pour s'imprégner de ses parfums. Jusqu'à l'aube, Emily oublierait les raisons de leur présence à Paris…

Quelques heures plus tard, JJ se réveilla dans un sursaut et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Emily près d'elle. Un cauchemar était revenu l'extirper brutalement de son sommeil, un cauchemar familier mettant en scène Emily dans les mêmes circonstances précédent son arrivée à l'hôpital central de Boston. Elle sentit la main d'Emily venir sur sa joue, la rassurer alors qu'elle constatait que la brune avait tenu sa promesse, n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Toutes les deux étaient encore sous les draps, dénudées et JJ en percevait de doux frissons lui rappeler leur délicieuse étreinte de la veille. Elle se tourna vers Emily, enlaça son bras autour de sa taille et perçut dans son dos le tissu rêche de la bande qui la pansait. JJ savait que cette matinée annonçait le départ prochain d'Emily alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle savait qu'elles ne prendraient pas leur café ensemble, qu'elles ne quitteraient pas cette chambre l'une à côté de l'autre. JJ maudissait toutes les raisons qui les empêchaient de s'afficher ensemble et son angoisse revenait à l'idée de voir Emily s'éloigner d'elle.

— Ces quinze derniers jours m'ont semblé durer une éternité, fit-elle d'une voix mal réveillée. Ne me laisse pas sans nouvelle plus longtemps…

Emily n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait regardé JJ s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras, sans avoir échangé un seul mot après leur étreinte. Ses réflexions avaient vite repris leur place, malgré l'incroyable plaisir éprouvé avec JJ. Elle avait guetté l'obscurité de la chambre, écouté le souffle berceur de l'ancien agent près d'elle, veillé au moindre bruit dans la pièce. Comment pourrait-elle profiter de la vie dans ces conditions ? Elle gardait la douceur de l'étreinte pour elle, ancrée dans ses chairs, les parfums de JJ gravés sur sa peau. Son cœur ne savait plus à quel ordre obéir. Devait-il se serrer, s'affoler, se laisser aller aux émotions ? Emily luttait contre les siennes pour ne pas fléchir, ne plus vaciller. Elle repoussa une mèche blonde des traits captivants de JJ et répondit :

— Tu en auras.

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rosées de l'ancien agent, pris une longue seconde pour s'en imprégner et se recula. Elle se força à détourner les yeux pour ne plus s'abandonner et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle récupéra ses sous-vêtements, fit abstraction à sa blessure et se rhabilla. La chambre plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit bientôt terminée, elle ressemblait à un de ces types pressés d'en finir, apeurés par les réveils près de leur maîtresse. Elle n'avait plus les moyens d'accorder de l'attention aux bonnes manières. La douleur de laisser JJ derrière elle dépassait celle infligée par sa blessure et elle devait y faire abstraction.

JJ se redressa, nue et vint dans le dos d'Emily qui se rasseyait sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Ses mains appuyées sur le matelas, elle ramena son visage dans le creux de son cou, respira ses parfums, prolongea cet instants, ces dernières secondes qui la séparaient du départ d'Emily. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au creux de son oreille où elle demanda d'une petite voix :

— Fais attention à toi…

Emily frissonna de nouveau sur les mots susurrés par JJ. Elle la sentait attentive, attachée autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. En d'autres temps, elle n'aurait jamais quitté le lit, n'aurait jamais imposé de distance entre elles en sachant JJ nue sous les draps, après une nuit d'étreinte. Tout en elle répondait aux attentions de l'ancien agent, son être criait de rester, d'accorder toute l'importance que JJ méritait. Sa main se posa sur la sienne sur son ventre et ses paupières se fermèrent un instant. Elle imprimait cet instant dans sa mémoire, le souffle parfumé de la blonde contre sa peau, la caresse de ses lèvres près de son oreille.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et la dévisagea, le cœur battant d'émotions. Sa main remonta sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne goûte la saveur de ses lèvres dans un énième baiser. Elle ne voulait pas songer aux jours prochains, aux semaines qui suivraient. Seul, l'instant présent existait. Elle se recula, lui esquissa un léger sourire et répondit d'une voix rassurante :

— Ne t'en fais pas… Toi aussi, fais attention.

Elle se leva et détourna son regard sur la commode où elle prit sa montre.

— Je dois y aller.

JJ s'assit sur le lit, la couverture contre sa poitrine et vit Emily lui lancer un dernier regard avant que cette dernière ne quitte leur chambre. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et elle n'expliquait pas cette intuition dérangeante qui ne cessait de l'habiter depuis son réveil. Quand la reverrait-elle ?

JJ avait fait son possible pour aider Emily mais elle n'était pas stupide, se doutait qu'elle n'aurait aucune nouvelle d'elle avant plusieurs semaines. Quand Hotch' l'avait appelé au Pentagone pour demandé son aide, pour réunir toutes les informations en sa possession sur Ian Doyle, JJ avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité d'Emily, ses antécédents, ses états de service à la CIA. Derrière le masque de douceur et d'intelligence d'Emily se cachait un agent secret impitoyable, formé pour infiltrer les plus dangereuses organisations terroristes. JJ savait comment ces personnes étaient formées, comment elles fonctionnaient. Elles ne devaient avoir ni attache, ni état d'âme et être prêtes à mourir pour le bien de leur pays. Emily était allée au bout de sa mission et, après l'affaire « Valhalla », Lauren Reynolds était morte et la CIA avait muté Emily au FBI. JJ se souvenait de son arrivée, de leur rencontre cinq ans plus tôt. Tous s'étaient fourvoyés sur les origines d'Emily, sur ses antécédents professionnels. L'agent Prentiss n'avait rien de la petite fille de riche pistonnée par sa mère ambassadrice. Emily Prentiss avait une expérience d'agent que nul ne pouvait imaginer au sein du BAU et JJ était consciente d'ignorer une foule d'informations restées secrètes la concernant. Emily les lui révélerait-elle un jour ?

JJ se résigna à quitter le lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Son vol pour Washington décollerait en milieu d'après midi et elle devrait appeler Will pour qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport.

**Jennifer Jareau**: "_Nietzsche a écrit: L'espoir est le pire des maux, car il prolonge la souffrance de l'homme_."

**Quantico – Virginie – Environ 1 an plus tard **

L'agent Hotchner entra dans la salle de réunion où l'attendaient les agents Seaver, Rossi, Reid, Garcia et Morgan. Il regarda aussi Pénélope qui, par la force des choses, avait pris en charge certaines des tâches de Jennifer Jareau alors que l'agent Seaver était devenu l'agent de liaison le temps de trouver un autre agent compétent pour remplacer JJ.

— Garcia, nous t'écoutons… lança Hotch en posant un lourd dossier sur la table.

L'informaticienne avait pris soin de distribuer plusieurs feuillets reliés énonçant l'enquête qu'elle avait choisi selon les recommandations d'Hotchner. Elle expliqua donc :

— Six hommes ont été tués à Boston au cours des dix derniers jours.

Elle saisit la télécommande du rétroprojecteur et afficha les visages des victimes.

— Tous étaient blancs, âgés de 21 à 55 ans et ne se connaissaient pas.

— Six en dix jours, ça fait beaucoup, commenta l'agent Seaver.

— C'est rien de le dire, confirma Pénélope. Le dernier, Andrew Bulger avait 48 ans. La police n'a trouvé aucun lien entre les victimes.

David Rossi feuilleta les feuillets où apparaissait la victimologie de ces hommes qu'ils devraient étudier avec minutie et constata à haute voix :

— Certains étaient célibataires, d'autres mariés et pères de famille. Travailleurs indépendants, employés, chômeurs.

— James Einri avait été arrêté il y a deux ans pour excès de vitesse, ajouta Pénélope.

L'agent Morgan commenta à l'une de ses observations.

— Tous tués par balles, une dans le thorax, une dans la tête. Aucune empreinte, aucune marque d'effraction.

Il regarda son supérieur :

— Notre homme est entraîné et ce sont certainement des exécutions.

— Un tueur à gage ? demanda l'agent Seaver.

— Ca se pourrait, fit Morgan. Si c'est le cas, il nous faudra étudier le profil de notre commanditaire pour trouver notre tueur.

— Toutes les pistes sont bonnes à prendre, répondit Rossi.

**Arlington – Virginie**

Jennifer Jareau était l'une des rares employés civils travaillant au Département de la Défense. Entourée d'hommes, pour la plupart hauts gradés militaires, JJ savait que l'ambiance des Bureaux du Pentagone n'était pas comparable avec celle du BAU. Ici, tout était parfaitement réglé, stricte, hautement sécurisé et davantage depuis les attentas du 11 septembre ayant fait 125 morts au sol sur les 189 décès déclarés.

Dès son arrivée, JJ s'était faite un ami, son supérieur, Jeffrey Keegan, un ancien agent du FBI qui terminait sa carrière au calme et dans les Bureaux du Pentagone en attendant sa retraite. Le poste de ce dernier avait été similaire à celui de Hotch' et JJ avait eu le plaisir d'entendre les récits de ses enquêtes, sa participation aux arrestations des plus grands Tueurs en série de l'histoire américaine. Toujours vêtu de façon impeccable, d'un costume bleu et d'une cravate sobre, ce dernier approcha du bureau de JJ et posa devant elle un gobelet de décaféiné.

— Vous êtes certainement la seule employée de ces bureaux à oublier de prendre votre pause, Jareau.

JJ sourit sur cette venue habituelle de fin de journée. Jeffrey Keegan était réglé comme une horloge et ne ratait pas une occasion de venir lui parler. Sa ponctualité et sa rigueur ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus dilétant par son âge avancé et son poste haut placé. JJ ôta ses petites lunettes qu'elle posa sur sa pile de feuilles et récupéra le gobelet.

— Merci Jeffrey.

— Et je constate que vous êtes moins souriante que ce matin, commenta-t-il. L'info pour votre amie n'a pas porté ses fruits ?

— Non, répondit JJ. J'ai regardé les enregistrements vidéo mais ce n'était pas elle.

— Elle finira bien par vous donner des nouvelles quand elle jugera qu'elle peut le faire en toute sécurité.

JJ se pinça les lèvres et ne sut quoi penser de ces paroles se voulant rassurantes. Jeffrey Keegan était la seule personne à qui elle s'était confiée très indirectement sans parler de l'affaire « Doyle » ou d'Emily. JJ lui avait simplement expliquée qu'une amie à elle avait disparu volontairement et qu'elle tentait de la retrouver. Douze mois était passés, douze longs mois pendant lesquels JJ avait perdu pied et continuait de porter le secret de la fausse mort d'Emily. Devoir mentir à son entourage était lourd, surtout quand son entourage se résumait à quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis peu. Ne pas pouvoir se confier sur ses inquiétudes, ses doutes, lui pesait plus que tout et ses seuls vrais amis avaient été présents à l'enterrement d'Emily. Au fil des mois, sa relation avec Will s'était dégradée et JJ passait désormais tout son temps au bureau dans l'espoir de trouver des informations sur Emily ou sur Doyle. Elle restait en poste au Pentagone pour deux raisons : Pour son fils Henry et dans l'espoir que de nouvelles informations soient enregistrées dans les bases de données du service des renseignements généraux. Ici étaient stockées toutes les informations les plus confidentielles et secrètes du pays, des informations auxquelles le FBI n'avait pas accès, sauf dérogation spéciale accordée lors d'enquête précise. Malgré des mois de recherches, JJ n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être cherchait-elle dans de mauvaises directions, se demandait-elle. Mais où pouvait-elle chercher hormis dans le dossier de Ian Doyle qu'elle connaissait désormais mieux que personne. Tous ses complices connus par le gouvernement avait été arrêtés ou tués sept mois plus tôt et de ce fait, JJ n'avait pas de piste précise à suivre qui lui donnerait des indices sur la position actuelle d'Emily Prentiss. L'esprit et les réflexions de JJ étaient embrumés par son manque d'objectivité, par son implication trop directe et sa peine depuis le départ d'Emily.

Elle but quelques gorgées de son café et demanda à Jeffrey Keegan :

— Dites, vous êtes toujours en contact avec votre ami à la CIA ? Ted Berkeley ?

Le supérieur de JJ plissa les yeux sur cette question intrigante de la part de sa subordonnée.

— Ted, oui, nous sommes toujours en contact bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

JJ avait déjà réfléchi à plusieurs façons d'avoir accès à des personnes capables de répondre à certaines de ses questions sans réponses et ces personnes se trouvaient à la CIA. Elle répondit donc :

— La jeune femme que je cherche est un ancien agent et il se peut qu'il l'ait connu ou qu'il ait entendu parler d'elle. Est-ce vous pourriez me le présenter ?

— JJ, même si je vous le présentais et même s'il connaissait votre amie, il ne serait pas autorisé à parler d'elle. Les informations qui concernent les agents de la CIA sont confidentielles, y compris pour nous. Vous avez déjà eu mon autorisation pour accéder à certaines archives gouvernementales auxquelles vous n'auriez pas du avoir accès, vous ne devriez pas continuer dans ce sens et risquer de vous faire remarquer.

Il jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle près du bureau de JJ et lui sourit.

— Remettez vous au travail et ne pensez plus à cette jeune femme qui doit certainement prendre plus de bon temps que vous à l'heure qu'il est.

JJ savait qu'Emily ne pouvait pas être heureuse, pas tant que Ian Doyle serait vivant et rien ni personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'il était mort. Elle vit Jeffrey Keegan partir et détourna son regard sur le cadre photo posé sur son bureau. Elle avait mis sous verre cette image d'Emily et elle prise un an et demi plus tôt lors de la petite fête organisée pour célébrer son départ, sa mutation qu'elle regrettait, un départ forcé par Erin Strauss qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu.

Plus les mois passaient, plus JJ se demandait si le mieux n'était pas d'accepter l'offre d'Aaron Hotchner qui l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour la relancer en lui disant que son poste d'agent de liaison était toujours vacant. Mais comment JJ pourrait-elle reprendre ses anciennes fonctions et faire ses recherches pour retrouver Emily ? Peut-être devait-elle avouer à tous qu'Emily n'était pas morte, mais le faire signifier trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son amante. Révéler la vérité pourrait engendrer des conséquences pires que JJ ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais ce jour était spécial parce qu'aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire de l'enterrement d'Emily Prentiss au cimetière de Rock Creek à Washington. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que JJ attendait un signe de sa part, un message qui lui signifierait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elles se reverraient et que ce cauchemar prendrait fin. JJ était désormais la mieux placée pour savoir ce que pouvait ressentir les familles, les proches des victimes n'ayant pas de nouvelle des personnes chères à leur cœur. A la différence que JJ n'avait aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, aucun ami pour la rassurer.

Elle lança un regard sur sa montre et réalisa qu'une fois encore elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur, rangea rapidement son bureau, prit son sac, ses clefs, et se leva pour quitter la plateforme de bureaux et rejoindre l'ascenseur.

27


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Sur nombre de demandes écrite - et puisque mon emploi du temps me le permet - je remettrai en ligne l'intégralité de la partie 1 dans les prochains jours.

.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, JJ entra dans son appartement situé non loin du centre commercial de Pentagone City et au septième étage d'un immeuble de standing. Elle referma derrière elle et son petit garçon de trois ans et demi couru vers elle en l'interpellant :

— Maman…

JJ esquissa un léger sourire et posa son sac à main sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle prit Henry dans ses bras et posa un tendre baiser sur son front marqué d'une légère trace de feutre bleu.

— Bonsoir mon ange.

Henry lui montra le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa main :

— Regard…

JJ constata que Will avait acheté un nouveau jouet à leur fils. Elle glissa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux dorés de Henry en songeant qu'elle devrait bientôt les couper et demanda :

— Papa t'as fait dîné ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et JJ verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur sans reposer Henry. Elle lança enfin un regard vers Will qui était assis dans le canapé du salon, une bière posée devant lui sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entendit ce dernier :

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Et comme chaque soir, JJ resta évasive.

— Ni plus, ni moins…

JJ ne parvenait plus à être attentive à son ancien amant. « Ancien amant » puisque JJ se refusait toute étreinte avec le père de son fils depuis la disparition d'Emily. Elle n'était pas parvenue à avoir une franche discussion avec lui mais elle savait que le moment viendrait où elle devrait prendre une décision. Will l'aimait, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer songeait JJ et les efforts de Will ne changeraient rien à la décision qu'elle prendrait.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur par réflexe mais entendit son téléphone portable sonner au même instant. Henry contre elle, elle repartit vers son sac à main et en sortit l'appareil avant de regarder le numéro de l'appelant. Ses sourcils se levèrent en voyant le nom de Spencer s'afficher. Elle n'était pas surprise de l'appel mais de l'heure à laquelle Spencer l'appelait puisque ce dernier la contactait uniquement dans la journée et aux heures de bureau. Elle prit une courte pause et reposa Henry sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le couloir afin de répondre.

— Oui…

# _Salut JJ, c'est Spencer. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

JJ ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra afin de pouvoir discuter au calme.

— Non, pas du tout Spenc', ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, tout va bien ?

# _Oui, ça va. On est à Boston avec les autres. Six meurtres et un tueur très organisé nous donne du fil à retordre._

JJ esquissa un léger sourire. Après l'enterrement d'Emily, Spencer avait été le plus fragilisé de tous et le jeune prodige de l'équipe l'appelait régulièrement pour lui parler des enquêtes du Bureau malgré les règles de confidentialités. Tout en gardant l'appareil à son oreille, JJ défit les boutons de son chemisier et demanda donc :

— Vous avez une piste ?

# _Aucune. Les six hommes ont été retrouvés morts chez eux. Il n'y a ni empreinte, ni indice sur les scènes de crime. Nous attendons les rapports de toxicologies et nous commencerons à interroger les proches ou témoins dès demain._

JJ ôta de son chemisier qu'elle laissa choir sur un tas de linge sale dans un panier. Elle ôta ses talons, s'assit sur le lit et vit Henry entrer furtivement dans la chambre et la rejoindre. Elle l'aida à monter sur le lit et demanda spontanément à Spencer :

— Vous avez quelque chose sur le mode opératoire ?

Henry trouva la télécommande sur la commode et ne tarda pas à trouver la touche qui lança les dessins animés à l'écran. JJ le laissa faire mais baissa le volume afin d'entendre Spencer :

# _Là est toute la complexité du dossier. Notre tueur a respecté un schéma presque parfait et son mode opératoire est comparable à un cas d'école. Dans les six cas, il est entré par la porte de derrière entre huit heures et dix heures du soir après s'être assuré que les résidences de ses victimes étaient seules. Il les a surpris, leur a tiré dessus. Une première balle dans le thorax, une deuxième en pleine tête. Il a découpé la main gauche de chacune de ses victimes avec ses propres outils et il est parti. Nous avons affaire à un tueur organisé, minutieux qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Il n'est pas là pour détruire mais se reconstruire à travers ses meurtres, d'où ses exécutions nettes et concises. Une balle dans le thorax pour maîtriser la victime, une dans la tête pour l'achever. Je suis prêt à parier que notre tueur se sent investi d'une mission et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas terminé. Il a entre 35 et 45 ans, il est sûr de lui et doit avoir une longue formation militaire ou policière. Il connait nos méthodes, nos procédures et je ne serai pas étonné qu'il ait été invité à démissionner de nos services. Il n'a probablement aucune attache affective, pas d'enfant, pas de vie de couple voire aucune identité. _

JJ s'était assise contre le montant du lit, Henry venu contre elle pour se faire câliner, son pouce dans sa bouche et son attention sur les dessins-animés. Elle avait écouté Spencer avec attention et à chaque enquête que ce dernier lui racontait, JJ repartait dans ses souvenirs, dans ses réflexes d'agent fédéral.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour dresser un profil ?

# _C'est absolument trop tôt, approuva Reid. Je le sais, nous le savons tous et c'est bien ça le problème. Tous les éléments dont nous disposons nous permettent déjà d'établir un profil précis. C'est comme l'histoire de ce faussaire qui cachait ses véritables œuvres par-dessus les originaux afin qu'on ne les lui dérobe pas. C'est comme si notre tueur avait réfléchi et fabriqué sa scène de crime pour dissimuler sa véritable identité. Il savait que le FBI se déplacerait. Mais je n'explique pas le fait qu'il ait coupé leur main et je continue de plancher sur la question !_

Un court silence s'installa alors que JJ réfléchissait aux remarques de Spencer tout en profitant de ce moment où elle essayait de se détendre. Elle entendit Spencer reprendre d'une voix plus hésitante :

# _Ca fait un an aujourd'hui._

JJ ne s'était pas attendu à ces paroles et ses sourcils se froncèrent autant que son cœur venait de se serrer dans sa poitrine.

— Je sais, répondit-elle.

Parce que JJ avait compté chaque jour, chaque semaine où elle était restée sans nouvelle d'Emily. Plusieurs fois, elle avait songé à rejoindre le cimetière de Rock Creek, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Emily n'était pas morte et une part d'elle avait envie de le crier à Spencer. Cependant, elle ne dit rien dans ce sens mais fit preuve de compassion à l'égard de Spencer :

— Elle nous manque à tous et c'est bien de penser à elle.

# _Je pense à elle tous les jours, JJ. _

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

# _Et avant que… Qu'elle nous quitte, je m'étais un peu confiée à elle. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance parce qu'elle était mon amie._

JJ était émue par ces paroles et une boule nerveuse et douloureuse se formait au creux de sa gorge.

# _Derek voulait organiser une petite soirée en son honneur. Depuis que tu es partie et que… et qu'elle n'est plus là, nous ne sommes plus retournés au bar où nous allions d'habitude._

— Une soirée est une très bonne idée, Spenc'… Vous devriez la faire.

# _Tu viendras ? _

JJ ne pouvait refuser.

— Je viendrai, bien sûr.

La voix de Spencer se fit plus souriante.

# _Super. Alors je préviens Derek et les autres et je te tiens au courant de la date. Passe une bonne soirée JJ et prend soin de toi._

— Toi aussi Spenc'… Bye.

Elle raccrocha et détourna son regard sur Henry qui dormait profondément. Ce fut en relevant son regard face à elle qu'elle constata que Will était debout contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés. Elle se redressa sans réveiller Henry et quitta le lit en regardant Will.

— Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

— Non, quelques minutes.

JJ marcha vers Will et récupéra un peignoir en répondant d'une voix plus basse :

— Sortons, je ne veux pas réveiller Henry.

Will se recula dans le couloir et JJ le rejoint avant de fermer la porte et d'expliquer.

— C'était Spenc'… Il me donnait des nouvelles des autres.

Elle marcha dans le couloir et Will la suivit, la mine fermée :

— Il t'appelle souvent je trouve… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?

JJ se posta derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, incertaine de comprendre la question de Will.

— Il ne se passe rien !

Elle sortit une assiette d'un placard, ouvrit le réfrigérateur où elle récupéra deux tomates et de la salade. Elle lança un regard à Will qui se tenait près d'elle et ajouta :

— Spencer est un ami et ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'Emily est morte. Il avait besoin de parler. Il sait qu'Emily et moi étions proches.

Sur ces derniers mots qui rappelaient la mort de l'agent Prentiss, Will préféra ne pas épiloguer. Ce sujet était sensible et il savait que cette date avait marqué le début du changement d'attitude de JJ dans leur couple.

— Il appelle un peu trop souvent je trouve, fit-il. Je veux bien qu'il soit peiné par la mort de votre amie, même un an après, mais je crois que ça devient un moyen de se rapprocher de toi.

JJ fronça les sourcils sur cette explication sans queue ni tête. Elle regarda Will :

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Spencer est fragile et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un QI de 187 que c'est un surhomme. J'ai toujours été proche de lui au Bureau et je compte le rester même sans y être. Il compte sur moi, Will.

— Moi aussi je compte sur toi, Henry aussi compte sur toi.

— Ne mêle pas Henry à ça, je m'occupe de lui dès que je rentre du travail.

— Nous n'avons plus de vie de couple, JJ. Ca fait un an qu'on ne fait plus l'amour.

JJ perdait pied. Elle détourna son regard confus alors qu'une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il était temps de faire le point, d'avoir cette discussion tant redoutée avec le père de son fils.

— Tu me le dirais si tu avais un amant ? interrogea Will.

— Tu m'as déjà posé cette question la semaine dernière et ma réponse n'a pas changé. Non, je n'ai pas d'amant.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne t'aime plus Will.

JJ venait de relever son regard sur William Lamontagne alors qu'elle mesurait la spontanéité de son annonce après ces longs mois à la taire. Le silence revenait dans la pièce et le regard de Will ne la quittait pas comme pour bien mesurer ces mots dont les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

— Tu ne m'aimes plus ? répéta-t-il d'un air perdu.

JJ se pinça les lèvres, coinça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et recula.

— Je ferai mieux de partir…

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir mais Will la retint par le bras.

— JJ, attend… On… On peut en discuter. On pourrait voir quelqu'un pour nous aider. Pense à Henry !

JJ se dégagea et le regarda :

— Dis lui que je viens le chercher demain soir et contacte ton avocat pour organiser les droits de gardes.

JJ pénétra dans la chambre sans bruit, ôta son peignoir et remit son chemisier. Elle récupéra une petite valise dans laquelle elle rangea quelques vêtements et la referma avant d'aller vers Henry et de poser un baiser sur son front. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son fils et l'emmener là où elle allait, mais elle viendrait le chercher dès que possible. Sa valise en main, elle quitta la chambre, suivie de Will qui ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Ce dernier la vit prendre son sac à main et la retint devant l'entrée :

— Dis-moi au moins où tu vas.

— Désolée Will, fit-elle. Je ne peux pas.

Elle quitta l'appartement sans rien ajouter et entra l'ascenseur en voyant Will la regarder depuis le palier. Les portes automatiques se fermèrent sur lui et JJ mesura la portée de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle venait de quitter Will à qui elle avait mentie pendant de longs mois. Elle avait enfin pris la décision qu'elle aurait du prendre le jour où elle avait compris ses sentiments pour Emily. Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes, mais JJ ne voulait plus songer au passé, à ce qu'elle aurait du faire, dire, ou ne pas faire. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passerait dans les jours à venir. Les portes se rouvrirent sur le parking et JJ rejoignit sa voiture qu'elle déverrouilla automatiquement. Elle rangea sa valise dans le coffre, s'installa derrière le volant, récupéra son téléphone et numérota avant d'entendre une voix familière :

# _Hotchner ?_

— Bonsoir Hotch'… C'est JJ. Je sais qu'il est tard mais je voulais vous dire que j'ai réfléchi. J'accepte de revenir dans l'équipe.

# _Je suis heureux de l'entendre JJ. Je m'occupe de régler les détails administratifs et je préviens Erin Strauss. Nous sommes à Boston depuis hier, peux-tu nous rejoindre demain ?_

JJ pinça un léger sourire en constatant qu'Hotch' allait droit au but et ne perdait pas de temps.

— Je prends le premier avion dans la matinée.

# _Parfait. Spencer et Morgan te brieferont. A demain, JJ. Bonne soirée._

— Vous aussi, Hotch'.

JJ raccrocha alors que cet appel faisait naître en elle un profond sentiment de soulagement. Elle entra la clef de contact dans le démarreur et quitta le parking. Elle avait environ vingt minutes de route pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Emily à Washington, ou plutôt, pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'Emily avait fait mettre à son nom. JJ n'y était jamais retournée depuis son retour de Paris et le moment était venu d'assumer ce qu'elle avait caché à tous avant l'enterrement d'Emily.

.

.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement de Washington, les parfums d'Emily l'embaumèrent aussitôt, accompagné du souvenir de leur baiser près des escaliers. JJ en percevait davantage son manque de la brune. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, éclaira les lieux et ferma la porte qu'elle verrouilla. Cette fois, elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait pas les pas d'Emily dans les escaliers, qu'elle ne se rapprocherait pas d'elle pour goûter à ses lèvres rosées. JJ était seule, le silence dans l'appartement, lourd… Elle mesurait ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Toute sa vie, toutes ses mauvaises décisions prises ces dernières années. Will, le Pentagone, son déménagement à Arlington… Mais JJ se rappelait que ses erreurs lui avaient donné son plus grand bonheur, son fils sans qui elle n'aurait eu le courage de traverser ces épreuves. Elle s'installerait ici dès aujourd'hui et ramènerait Henry

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer ce sentiment de peine qui la gagnait en se sachant ici sans Emily et se dirigea vers les marches qu'elle gravit une à une afin de rejoindre l'étage. Emily n'avait pas seulement mis son appartement à son nom. Elle avait laissé les meubles, les tableaux et ce fut quand elle pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle comprit qu'elle était partie sans même prendre le temps de faire le lit. Elle posa alors son sac sur le fauteuil et rejoignit le côté gauche du lit où Emily avait dormi. Sans se déshabiller, elle s'y allongea et ferma les yeux en respirant les parfums de la brune encore imprégnés dans la taie de l'oreiller.

.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

JJ embarqua à neuf heures et demie sur le vol AA78 en direction de Boston. Elle avait prévenu Jeffrey Keegan à la première heure de sa demande de mutation et avait appelé Will pour le prévenir que son travail l'obligeait à partir quelques jours. Elle ne lui dirait pas qu'elle avait accepté l'offre de Hotch' et qu'elle retrouverait son poste d'agent de liaison dans les prochaines heures. Elle ne voulait plus rendre de compte à Will hormis concernant leur fils.

JJ s'assit sur un des sièges situés dans la rangée centrale et boucla sa ceinture. Elle n'avait pas pris l'avion depuis son court passage à Paris, sa dernière rencontre avec Emily. Elle regrettait aussi le jet privé de Quantico. Déjà, son esprit se focalisait sur les fichiers que Pénélope lui avait envoyés. Elle les avait trouvés avec un petit mot personnalisé de la part de son amie pour lui souhaiter un bon retour dans l'équipe. En attendant le décollage, elle prenait donc le temps de relire les fichiers sur l'écran de son téléphone.

— Jennifer Jareau ?

JJ fronça les sourcils et releva son regard sur la jeune femme qui venait de s'installer près d'elle. Celle-ci habillée d'un pantalon tailleur noir et d'une chemise assortie la connaissait mais JJ ne l'avait jamais vue.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme jeta un œil sur l'allée entre les sièges et sortit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste qu'elle tendit à l'agent Jareau. Elle reporta son regard noisette sur elle et répondit :

— Une amie d'Emily. Elle m'a donné cette lettre pour vous.

JJ se tendit aussitôt sur le prénom d'Emily prononcé par cette inconnue. Une foule de questions la percuta à cette seconde précise. Qui était cette femme ? Comment avait-elle su où la trouver ? Savait-elle où était Emily ? JJ prit l'enveloppe alors que l'avion commençait à se déplacer et prenait la direction de la piste de décollage. Qui que soit cette étrangère, JJ pourrait l'interroger pendant le vol. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva une lettre, un courrier écrit de la main d'Emily puisqu'elle en reconnaissait l'écriture soignée. Quand elle comprit que cette lettre lui était destinée, son esprit oublia la présence de cette inconnue pour se focaliser uniquement sur les mots de son amante :

_Jennifer,_

_Je sais le retard qu'a pris cette lettre pour te parvenir et j'en suis navrée. C'est le premier contact en un an, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tous les jours, j'ai pensé à toi, à t'écrire ou te rendre visite, mais la situation ne le permet pas. Je sais que tu pars rejoindre l'équipe d'Hotch' à Boston, que tu as accepté sa proposition et puisque tu es toujours aussi bornée, je te demanderai de les éloigner de cette enquête… Le temps se fait long depuis notre dernière rencontre, première et dernière nuit que j'aurais préféré différente… Je me serais volontiers attardée au lit, dans tes bras, mais les circonstances en décident autrement… J'espère que tout ça prendra fin très vite et pourtant, j'ai conscience que tout est compliqué. J'imagine t'avoir déçue autant que j'ai déçu les autres, mais je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, ni avec eux et même s'ils ne le sauront jamais, j'avais besoin de te le dire, de l'écrire. Je regrette la distance que nous avons mise entre nous après ta mutation, je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de nos seuls moments… J'espère qu'au fond de toi, tu arriveras à comprendre mes décisions, à pardonner mes mensonges, mes non-dits. J'espère que tu vas bien, que Henry a bien grandi. Je ne pense qu'à te retrouver… Fais attention à toi, à Henry et à tous ceux de l'équipe. Je t'embrasse…_

_P.S. : Tu peux faire confiance au messager. Son nom est Elena._

JJ regarda le messager en question alors que sa mâchoire s'était serrée au fil de sa lecture. Elle interrogea sans attendre :

— Où est-elle ?

La jeune femme près de JJ n'avait pas bougé. Elle jetait quelques regards à l'entour. Elle en avait aussi profité pour détailler le profil de l'agent Jareau dont elle avait entendu parler à maintes reprises. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, Elena avait attendu cette question de la part de Jennifer. Elle connaissait la situation entre cette dernière et son amie Emily.

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire.

En un regard, elle comprit la tension qui émanait de l'agent Jareau et rajouta avant que cette dernière n'insiste :

— Elle prendra contact avec vous dès que la situation le permet.

JJ ne croirait pas cette inconnue, pas plus qu'elle ne croirait Emily. Sa peine avait été telle que sa colère prenait maintenant le dessus comme un moyen de se défendre pour ne pas continuer à espérer. Bien sûr que son vœu le plus cher était de revoir Emily, et retourner au BAU était un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle, de retrouver sa vie telle qu'elle avait été avant que tout ne bascule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander sur un ton tout de même accusateur :

— Vous travaillez pour elle, c'est ça ? C'est quoi l'idée ? Qui vous a dit que je serai sur ce vol et qui lui a dit que je retournais au FBI ?

Elena comprenait les rancœurs de JJ après avoir appris la situation entre Emily et celle-ci. Un an sans nouvelle de l'être aimé s'avérait très long pour n'importe qui. Une hôtesse s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour leur proposer des boissons et elle prit la liberté de prendre deux sodas pour JJ et elle. Elle posa la canette sur la tablette devant l'agent et ouvrit la sienne comme si de rien n'était.

— Je lui rends service, je fais office de messager. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir où se trouve Emily, mais elle saura vous trouver.

Elle reporta son regard sur la blonde qu'elle prit plaisir à détailler malgré l'expression mécontente qu'elle lui offrait.

— Elle a été formée pour se renseigner, reprit-elle. Avouez-le, ça vous rassure de savoir qu'elle veille sur vous…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle but une gorgée de soda alors que JJ demeurait tendue par la nonchalance de cette jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de son âge. Oui, JJ était rassurée d'avoir lu cette lettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais attendue. Emily était vivante, comment pouvait-elle ne pas se réjouir ? Mais l'attente, l'ignorance étaient synonymes de torture. Elle détourna son regard vers la lettre sans toucher au soda posé devant elle. Après une courte pause, elle demanda :

— Est-ce que vous pouvez lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

Elena la savait tendue et crispée malgré la lettre d'Emily. Son rôle n'était pas de nourrir des illusions sans garantie, mais de transmettre le message.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

JJ hésita, sa gorge serrée, ses yeux bleus révélant dans leur reflet brillant et humide le contrecoup de cette lettre. Son espoir de revoir Emily la poussa à parler :

— Dites-lui… Dites-lui que j'ai quitté Will… Et que Henry la réclame.

Elena prit quelques secondes pour la détailler, consciente de la peine que JJ pouvait ressentir. Ses yeux azur révélaient autant de détresse que d'espoir et ces mots résumaient ses émotions. Elle imaginait l'effet qu'ils auraient sur Emily, un effet à double tranchant. Elle but un peu de soda et répondit :

— Je lui dirai…

Elle regarda sa montre, hésita un instant et reprit, son regard sur elle :

— Elle insiste pour que vous restiez à l'écart de l'enquête.

A nouveau, JJ reposa son regard sur la lettre, son seul lien avec Emily depuis un an. Elle avait bien noté sa demande de rester à l'écart de l'enquête en cours à Boston mais JJ n'agissait plus sur commande sans avoir d'explication concrète.

— Je suppose que si je vous demande les raisons de sa demande, vous me direz que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elena hésita un instant et termina la canette de soda qu'elle garda dans la main. Emily lui avait beaucoup parlé de JJ, de cette rencontre, de ce qu'elle pourrait expliquer ou non.

— Doyle est toujours en liberté. Il représente un danger qu'Emily ne peut pas laisser de côté. Vous savez ce dont il est capable. Emily n'a pas oublié que vous et votre équipe du BAU êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine. Si vous débutez une enquête, il est rare que vous échouiez…

Elle reporta son regard sur elle et termina :

— En d'autres termes, tout le monde pourrait se retrouver confronté à la même situation que l'an dernier.

JJ plissa les yeux et demanda à sa première pensée :

— Vous êtes de la CIA, c'est ça ?

— Vous savez que je ne suis pas supposée vous dire tout ça, agent Jareau.

Sans réponse négative claire, JJ comprenait que cette jeune femme était donc des bureaux des services secrets. Le seul fait que cette dernière l'appelle « Agent Jareau » dénotait son aise à s'adresser à des fédéraux quels qu'étaient leur grade. Pouvait-elle en conclure qu'Emily était retournée avec eux ? JJ savait très bien qu'interroger son amie ne servirait à rien. Elle se pinça les lèvres suite à toutes ces annonces, notamment concernant Ian Doyle. Ce dernier était donc vivant et lié aux meurtres de Boston. Etait-il l'assassin ? Ou la CIA avait-elle commandité ces crimes ? JJ savait de quoi ces agents étaient capables. Elle repensait alors à sa conversation de la veille avec Spencer, au profil dressé par ce dernier et à ses conclusions. Si Ian Doyle était le meurtrier, il était clair que toute l'équipe le retrouverait. JJ connaissait le dossier de cet homme mieux que personne et ni Interpol, ni les anciens agents de l'unité 18 de la CIA, ni l'équipe de Hotch' avaient pu mettre la main dessus l'année passée. Alors qui y parviendrait ?

— Je ferai mon possible pour protéger mon équipe, reprit-elle à l'attention d'Elena. Mais dites bien à vos supérieurs ou à qui de droit que je ne suis pas une marionnette. Vous me demandez de vous aider, mais qui va aider Emily à retrouver Doyle et à le stopper ? Et surtout, quel lien y'a-t-il entre ces meurtres, Emily et Doyle ?

Malgré la tension que cette conversation entretenait, Elena esquissa un léger sourire amusé par la détermination de l'agent Jareau. Emily ne s'était pas trompée en expliquant à quel point JJ pouvait se montrer bornée. Elle reprit néanmoins son sérieux et répondit :

— Faites attention à vous, c'est tout ce qu'Emily demande.

Elena ne pouvait pas en dire davantage. Elle aussi prenait des risques à converser avec l'agent Jareau au sujet d'une telle enquête et JJ comprenait que cette dernière ne laisserait passer aucune information supplémentaire. Elle entendit le pilote annoncer la descente vers l'aéroport de Boston et ouvrit son sac à main. Elle en sortit une feuille blanche sur laquelle elle écrivit quelques lignes avant de la plier, de la glisser dans l'enveloppe et de la donner à la jeune femme.

— Merci de lui remettre ça de ma part quand vous la verrez.

Elena saisit l'enveloppe qu'elle rangea dans sa poche et jeta un regard sur sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, elles atterriraient à Boston et elle devrait laisser l'agent Jareau à ses occupations, à son enquête qui mêlaient bon nombre de personnes. Du coin de l'œil, elle détailla l'agent Jareau refermer son sac et s'attarda sur sa tenue, son pantalon sombre, son haut décolleté agréablement suggestif. Jennifer Jareau était sans conteste une belle femme en plus d'être déterminée. L'avion se posa sur la piste et Elena se permit un dernier commentaire :

— En tout cas, vous êtes telle qu'Emily vous a décrite.

JJ ne sut comment prendre cette remarque. Son esprit était fixé sur Emily, sur cette lettre de sa part, sur l'enquête à laquelle elle devrait participer et à laquelle Emily était liée de près ou de loin. Elle demanda malgré tout :

— Y'a-t-il un numéro où je peux vous joindre en cas d'urgence ?

Elena aurait dû s'attendre à pareille demande de la part de JJ. Celle-ci semblait réellement tenir à Emily malgré son absence imposée depuis un an.

— Elle vous contactera.

JJ préféra ne pas répondre et vit la jeune femme se lever et s'éloigner à travers une allée. Elle devinait qu'elle rejoindrait un autre siège, que tout était prévu pour qu'elles ne soient pas vue ensemble. Elle détourna son regard vers le hublot de la rangée voisine alors que les bâtiments de Boston apparaissaient et que l'atterrissage aurait lieu dans quelques secondes. Cette rencontre l'avait troublée et JJ tenait encore dans ses mains la lettre d'Emily, son dernier contact avec elle depuis leurs retrouvailles à Paris. Elle plia soigneusement la lettre qu'elle rangea dans son sac à main.

Après quelques minutes, l'avion atterrit enfin et JJ s'empressa de se lever, de récupérer son bagage et se leva. Une fois hors de l'appareil, elle prit la direction de la sortie et présenta rapidement ses papiers aux agents de sécurité avant de passer les portes des arrivées. Elle reconnut aussitôt Spencer et Pénélope qui l'attendaient et Pénélope s'empressa de venir la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte enthousiaste et sincère.

— Ma JJ, c'est tellement bon de te revoir, t'as pas idée !

JJ aussi se réjouissait de retrouver ses amis et anciens collègues. Elle se recula et répondit :

— Je suis contente de vous revoir…

Elle regarda Reid qui pinçait un léger sourire, timide, réservé. Il se tenait droit, ses mains dans les poches. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

— Salut Spenc'…

Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte et détailla la blonde :

— Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

— J'ai eu le temps de relire les dossiers de l'enquête que Pen' m'a envoyé.

Spencer petite valise de JJ et la tira en se dirigeant vers les portes de sortie de l'aéroport. Un quatre-quatre noir était garé devant le trottoir et les attendait. Une fois la valise dans le coffre, l'agent Reid s'installa derrière le volant et Pénélope sur la banquette arrière laissa sa place à JJ près de lui. Il démarra et expliqua :

— Un autre homme a été retrouvé mort hier soir, ce qui fait sept victimes. Derek et Rossi sont sur la scène de crime et Hotch' est allé interroger la femme d'Andrew Bulger avec Ashley.

JJ se souvenait d'Ashley Seaver, une jeune profileuse sortie de l'académie qu'Hotchner avait recruté après son départ. Elle regarda Spencer et demanda :

— Et vous n'avez toujours pas relevé de lien particulier entre les victimes ?

— Et bien si, fit Pénélope. Et crois-moi, ça ne va pas du tout te plaire.

JJ fronça les sourcils sur cette réplique qui la ramenait à sa discussion avec l'amie d'Emily à bord de l'avion. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre en sachant que cette enquête était liée à Emily et Doyle ?

— Je t'écoute Pen'...

— Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à fouiner dans le passé de ces types. Hormis James Einri qui avait un casier pour excès de vitesse il y a deux ans, il n'y avait strictement rien sur les autres et j'ai trouvé ça assez bizarre. J'ai fais plusieurs recherches officieuses dans les bases de données d'Interpole et devine quoi ?

JJ redoutait le pire et savait que Pénélope prononcerait le pire, ce qu'elle fit :

— Ces gars sont tous des irlandais et ils ont fricoté de près ou de loin avec l'IRA.

JJ détourna son regard alors que Spencer s'arrêtait à un feu. Il constatait sans mal que JJ était perturbée par ces annonces. Tous l'avaient été. Ces meurtres survenaient un an après l'enterrement d'Emily, tel un rappel de l'enquête faite à Boston avant sa mort.

—Je n'avais pas ces éléments en main quand je t'ai appelé hier soir, fit Spencer.

JJ s'était accoudée au rebord de la vitre, ses doigts repliés contre ses lèvres, son regard dans le vide. Ces mots expliquaient pourquoi Emily voulait l'éloigner de l'enquête.

— JJ ? l'interpella Pénélope… Tout va bien ?

Cette dernière se reprit, incertaine.

— Ca va…

Spencer comprenait son malaise et l'avait également ressenti. Il reprit :

— Nous ne savons pas si Doyle est impliqué et Hotch' a été très clair, nous devons rester objectifs et ne pas nous disperser.

— Il est marrant, lui, fit Pénélope. Comment veux-tu être objectif alors que cette enquête nous est tombée dessus hier ? Mon instinct me dit qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidence ni de hasard. On est sur cette enquête parce qu'on a un moyen de retrouver enfin Ian Doyle.

JJ n'oubliait pas que la veille avait été le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Emily. Elle ne dit rien et l'ambiance s'en fit plus lourde. Ses réflexions se perdaient sur sa rencontre avec Elena, sur ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'Emily lui demandait. A peine reprenait-elle ses fonctions d'agent de liaison que les choses se compliquaient.

Après quelques minutes, Spencer arrêta le quatre-quatre devant les bureaux de la police de Boston, un bâtiment que JJ n'avait pas oublié malgré les douze mois passés. Tous les trois entrèrent dans les locaux fédéraux et traversèrent une plateforme de bureaux afin de rejoindre la salle de réunion qu'ils avaient investie depuis la veille pour les besoins de l'enquête. JJ reconnut très vite l'installation de ses collègues. Sur plusieurs tableaux étaient affichés la victimologie des sept hommes retrouvés morts, les rapports de polices, les rapports toxicologiques et sérologiques. Une carte géographique situait visuellement les scènes de crime et sur les tables étaient posés les dossiers des familles et des témoins potentiels incluant les voisins, les collègues de travail ou toutes les personnes ayant connu les sept hommes.

Reid posa la valise de JJ dans un coin de la pièce en voyant celle-ci récupérer plusieurs dossiers et l'entendit :

— La presse est-elle au courant ?

— Non, répondit-il. Hotch' veut que nous restions discrets.

JJ comprenait cette décision. Après la mort d'Emily annoncée dans les médias, le fait de donner des détails sur une affaire semblable à celle de l'an passé jouerait en leur défaveur. Ian Doyle, ou qui que ce soit exécutant ses ordres, usait des médias pour obtenir des renseignements, même quand ceux-ci étaient volontairement erronés. Elle feuilleta le dossier d'une des victimes et entendit Spencer s'adresser à Hotch' au téléphone :

— Nous sommes arrivés, JJ prend connaissance du dernier dossier.

Après quelques secondes où il échangea quelques mots avec le superviseur de leur unité, il s'approcha de JJ et lui tendit l'appareil :

— Hotch' veut te parler, JJ.

Cette dernière s'était assise devant les grands bureaux. Elle prit le combiné et l'amena à son oreille.

— Bonjour Hotch'.

# _Bonjour JJ, heureux de te savoir parmi nous. Spencer a du te prévenir que nous avions une septième victime._

— Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai son dossier sous les yeux. Connor Forman.

# _Toi et les autres, restez au commissariat. Je rentre avec l'agent Seaver et nous allons débriefer avec Morgan et Rossi._

— On vous attend.

.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part dans Boston**

Elena Rivoli posa sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil d'un salon. La pièce n'était guère meublée et ne contenait qu'un canapé, une table et quatre chaises.

— Le message est transmis, fit-elle à Emily assise autour de la table devant un ordinateur.

Celle-ci releva ses yeux sur son amie Elena qui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer un soda dans le réfrigérateur. Elle se leva, attentive. Elena venait donc de voir Jennifer, de lui parler. Son visage révélait un brin d'impatience après les mots de son amie et coéquipière.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Emily.

Elena se retourna sur l'ancien agent fédéral et fut amusée de discerner autant d'impatience dans le regard d'Emily. Habituellement, celle-ci demeurait réservée, fermée sur elle-même hermétique à la moindre émotion lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Elle but une gorgée de soda et répondit :

— Tu aurais du mal à trouver plus jolie…

Emily approcha de quelques pas et croisa les bras devant son amie.

— Elena.

Ce seul mot signifiait à Elena que le moment était mal choisi pour taquiner Emily. Elle reprit son sérieux avant de poursuivre :

— Elle t'en veut, mais elle me fait te dire qu'elle a quitté Will et que Henry te réclame…

Ces dernières paroles transmises par Elena de la part de JJ semblèrent avoir un impact certain sur Emily. Celle-ci détourna les yeux un instant pour parvenir à prendre du recul, assez de distance afin ne pas s'abandonner de nouveau. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à JJ, de veiller sur elle de près ou de loin. Ainsi, elle avait appris sa décision de reprendre ses fonctions au sein du BAU. L'idée même qu'elle ait quitté Will et qu'elle lui parle de son fils éveillait un mélange de nostalgie, de peine et d'excitation. Elle avait craint d'avoir brisé le lien qui existait entre elle et JJ depuis leur collaboration au FBI, les sentiments nés de leur relation intime. Celle-ci n'avait eu que quelques balbutiements puisqu'elles n'avaient pu en profiter, n'avaient su assumer leurs émotions l'une envers l'autre. A présent que tout semblait propice à leur retrouvaille, la vie voulait les séparer. Elle releva son regard sur Elena qui lui tendait une enveloppe et l'entendit :

— Elle t'a répondu.

Emily s'en saisit et y jeta un œil avant de demander sur une énième préoccupation :

— Que t'a-t-elle dit pour l'enquête ?

— Qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait, répondit Elena après avoir avalé une gorgée de soda. Ta chère et tendre est charmante, mais elle est effectivement bornée et aurait de toute évidence, préféré te voir à ma place dans cet avion.

Emily le savait et s'y était attendue. JJ n'était pas femme à se laisser manipuler, ni même délaissée. Elle se rassurait de savoir que l'attachement restait réciproque malgré la situation. Elle se détourna, marcha vers le salon, mais se fit interpeler par Elena qui la suivait :

— Où on en est pour Doyle ?

— Il change ses habitudes, répondit Emily en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il est arrivé par bateau depuis l'Irlande, ce matin. J'ai perdu sa trace, mais je le trouverai.

Emily s'écarta dans le couloir afin d'être au calme pour sa lecture. Après un an, elle aurait enfin le privilège d'obtenir quelques paroles provenant directement de JJ. L'année passée avait été difficile et périlleuse. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de traquer Doyle et ses collaborateurs aux quatre coins de l'Europe pour finalement devoir retourner sur le territoire américain, dans la ville connue pour abriter de nombreux Irlandais d'origine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre contact avec JJ, avait aussi préféré la préserver, la garder à l'écart de ce règlement de compte. Les procédures, les interventions étaient bien différentes de celles du FBI. Il n'existait aucune place pour une partenaire et malgré cette année entière loin de JJ, Emily n'était pas parvenue à l'oublier.

Dans la chambre de l'appartement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et déplia la lettre sur laquelle elle reconnut l'écriture féminine de son amante. Elle put y lire juste quelques mots :

« _Appelle-moi Em', j'ai besoin de t'entendre…_

_JJ_. »

Emily sentit son cœur réagir à ces mots écrits de la main de JJ. Des souvenirs de leur dernière lointaine étreinte lui revinrent en tête, plus précis, plus nets comme si ces quelques mots les avaient ravivés après tout ce temps. Se permettrait-elle d'appeler l'agent Jareau ? Elle hésita un instant. La tentation était puissante, envahissante. Entendre la voix de JJ la rassurerait, la ramènerait à la vie l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle se glissa près de la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une petite carte à puce. Elle saisit le portable dans sa poche y inséra l'élément. Contacter JJ aussi directement serait prendre un risque important tandis qu'elle savait Doyle dans un rayon de seulement cinq kilomètres autour d'elle. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un œil vers le salon pour y voir Elena derrière l'ordinateur, occupée à dévorer un sandwich.

Elle rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Son pouce glissa sur l'écran du téléphone, aussi hésitant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Devait-elle prendre le risque d'appeler JJ ?

.

.

**Commissariat Central de Boston**

JJ se leva de sa chaise quand elle vit ses co-équipiers entrer dans la salle de réunion. Son sourire révéla autant de nostalgie que de soulagement face à son superviseur accompagné de Derek et Rossi. Elle ne connaissait pas l'agent Seaver, restée à l'écart de l'enquête centrée sur Doyle l'année passée, mais elle la salua avant de faire de même avec Derek et David.

— Accorde-nous une minute JJ et nous commençons, lui expliqua Hotch'.

— Prenez votre temps, répondit JJ.

Aaron Hotchner s'écarta un instant avec l'agent Seaver et JJ entendit la voix souriante de Derek :

— Reid a du te le dire mais tu nous as sacrément manqué.

Ces mots réchauffaient le cœur de JJ qui profitait de ce court moment de répit pour retrouver ses collègues.

— Je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Ca fait du bien de tous vous revoir.

— En tout cas, les bureaux du Pentagone n'auront pas réussi à te garder loin de nous bien longtemps, ajouta David Rossi.

JJ pinça un léger sourire. Beaucoup d'agents féminins, mères de famille, souhaitaient être mutées au Pentagone afin d'obtenir un poste stable et surtout sans danger.

— Ca fait des mois que je tourne en rond dans mon bureau, il était temps que j'en sorte.

Reid se joignit à la conversation, tout aussi enthousiaste de voir JJ avec eux.

— C'est pour ça que je t'appelais régulièrement. Je faisais un travail de fond pour t'inciter à revenir.

— Et tu as réussi, confirma JJ.

Rossi reprit son sérieux et expliqua à JJ :

— Hotch' cherche un autre profileur. Il ne veut pas d'un autre élève sorti de l'Académie alors il prend son temps et étudie tous les CV qu'Erin Strauss lui propose.

JJ devinait sans mal qu'Aaron cherchait une « deuxième » Emily et cette conclusion la peinait. Elle se souvenait que l'intégration d'Emily avait été difficile à son arrivée, qu'Hotch' n'avait pas été des plus accueillant, mais au fil des mois, Emily avait démontré ses talents d'adaptation et surtout ses aptitudes en profiling. Aptitudes qui n'étonnaient plus personne désormais. La place qu'elle avait occupée ces dernières années n'était pas remplaçable et la personne qu'Hotchner choisirait ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur.

JJ vit Derek s'asseoir dos aux grandes baies vitrées de la salle de réunion. Elle s'apprêta à tirer une chaise pour s'installer près de lui mais sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche à cet instant. Toujours debout, sa main sur le dossier de la chaise, elle récupéra l'appareil pour vérifier l'identité du destinataire. Aucun nom ne fut affiché, aucun numéro de téléphone. Personne ne l'appelait en numéro privé, songeait JJ, et la seule personne susceptible de la contacter ainsi ne pouvait être qu'Emily. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine à cette idée et l'expression de son visage se tendit. Elle recula et s'excusa auprès de Derek.

— Je dois répondre, c'est urgent, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

— Prends ton temps.

JJ quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, ferma la porte derrière elle et décrocha en restant à l'écart des autres agents présents sur la plate-forme.

— Em' ?

.

.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Emily ferma les paupières un instant. Le son de la voix de JJ à l'autre bout de la ligne ramenait une foule d'émotions, un nombre incalculable de souvenirs. Ce seul surnom pour seule réponse à l'appel la fit tressaillir. JJ ne l'avait pas oubliée et avait attendu ce contact depuis longtemps. Le pire était sûrement qu'elle devait lutter pour canaliser l'afflux de sensations. Son cœur affolé, elle prit une inspiration avant de briser le silence.

— Tu es seule ?

Au silence qu'elle entendit d'abord, Emily comprit les troubles de JJ. Sa voix résonna à nouveau, confuse et empreinte d'émotions :

# _Je… Oui, je suis seule, mais… Dis-moi où tu es… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… Ca fait un an et j'ai cru que…_

Emily comprit que JJ n'osait terminer sa phrase et prononcer le pire.

— Non, la rassura-t-elle sans tarder.

Elle entendait son cœur taper dans sa tête, sentait l'excitation grimper sur la voix de JJ. Elle comprenait son trouble après le silence radio d'une année entière.

— Je vais bien, reprit-elle, émue. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter plus tôt…

Elle s'arrêta dans ses répliques, bousculée par le flot incessant d'émotions qui lui montait à la tête. Ses réflexions se perdaient dans un mélange désordonné.

— Comment tu vas ?

.

.

— Je vais bien…

JJ ne semblait plus capable d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle avait tant de choses à demander à Emily, tant de choses à lui dire. Par où devait-elle commencer ? Elle lança un coup d'œil vers les vitres de la salle de réunion où se tenaient ses collègues. Sa nervosité grimpait et ses doigts grattant son front trahissaient ses émotions.

— Et j'aimerais te voir… J'aimerais qu'on parle… J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

.

.

Emily soupira en silence, seule dans la chambre. La voix de Jennifer la réconfortait, redonnait un étrange sens à tout ce qu'elle faisait. Etrange parce qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais retourner en arrière, à l'époque de ses mensonges, de son infiltration auprès de Doyle. Jennifer lui demandait des explications qu'elle ne pourrait lui donner au risque de compromettre tout ce pourquoi elle se battait encore. Jennifer avait le droit d'exiger des réponses, surtout après un silence long d'une année. Elle aussi ne rêvait que de la revoir, de goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, de respirer ses fragrances parfumées.

— Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, Jennifer, répondit-elle. Je ne suis même pas censée t'appeler et…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa remarque et baissa les yeux dans le vide. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres dans une expression déroutée.

— Tu me manques, Jen'…

Ces mots venaient de s'échapper de sa gorge, emprisonnés depuis trop longtemps.

— Ca non plus, je ne suis pas censée te le dire…

.

.

JJ leva le revers de sa main devant ses lèvres. Son cœur battait plus vite et se serrait tant ses émotions étaient paradoxales. Le regard dans le vide, elle comprenait alors que les sentiments d'Emily n'avaient pas changé malgré le temps passé. Qu'avaient-elles fait pour que le destin les force à se tenir éloignées l'une de l'autre ?

— JJ ? On va commencer, l'interpella Hotch' en posant sa main sur son épaule.

JJ sursauta sur la voix de son supérieur alors que son combiné restait à l'oreille. Elle en fut davantage troublée et réalisa que quelques larmes baignaient ses prunelles bleues. Hotchner s'en inquiéta et fronça les sourcils :

— Tout va bien ?

JJ baissa son téléphone sans être capable d'interrompre cette communication qu'elle avait attendue tous ces longs mois. Elle essuya ses larmes de sa main et tenta un sourire.

— Oui… Ca va, un petit souci familial.

Hotch' la détailla, incertain. Jamais il n'avait vu JJ dans un tel état en six ans.

— Si tu as besoin de plus de temps avant de réintégrer l'équipe, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Non Hotch', ça va, répéta JJ. Accordez-moi juste quelques minutes et j'arrive.

Le chef de l'unité du BAU acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retourna vers la salle de réunion. JJ ramena le combiné à l'oreille.

— Em' ?

# _J'ai entendu… Je dois raccrocher de toute façon._

JJ le savait et ne pouvait pas rester davantage en ligne. Elle s'efforça de se reprendre.

— Rappelle-moi quand tu auras un moment… Et fais attention à toi.

.

.

Emily avait entendu la voix de Hotchner à travers le téléphone, telle une voix revenue du passé, réconfortante. Elle regrettait la présence de ses amis, le temps où elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, à lutter contre la moindre émotion.

— Toi aussi…

Elle releva ses yeux sur Elena qui apparaissait à la porte de la chambre, l'expression fermée. Emily raccrocha sans tarder et se leva pour écouter ce que son amie avait à lui annoncer.

— On a retrouvé la cible, fit Elena.

Emily fronça les sourcils sur cette nouvelle. Elle reprit aussitôt le cours de ses réflexions normales, dénuées de souvenirs agréables, de nostalgie ou d'émotion. Elle se hâta dans le salon, suivie de Elena et jeta la carte à puce du téléphone dans le broyeur du lavabo.

— Où exactement ?

Elena referma l'ordinateur sur la table et le rangea rapidement dans une sacoche. Elle se préparait à quitter l'appartement parce qu'elle savait l'impact qu'auraient ses prochains mots.

— Une cinquantaine de mètres du commissariat, de l'autre côté de l'avenue, répondit-elle.

.

.

JJ rajusta le bas de son chemisier sur son pantalon tailleur et força un léger sourire en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

— Excusez-moi, on peut commencer.

Elle s'assit face à Derek puisque l'agent Seaver s'était installée près de lui dos à la fenêtre.

Hotchner resta en bout de table et expliqua :

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, JJ est de retour dans l'équipe. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec vous ni avec elle mais elle reprendra son poste d'agent de liaison en attendant que l'équipe soit au complet.

Il regarda la blonde et termina :

— Nous discuterons de tout cela après l'enquête, JJ.

La concernée acquiesça sans mesurer qu'Hotchner venait d'amener implicitement le fait qu'il avait de nouveaux projets pour elle au sein de l'équipe. Elle demeurait perturbée par l'appel d'Emily, espérait que celle-ci rappellerait dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle devait cependant se concentrer sur ce qui se dirait dans les prochaines minutes et entendit Hotchner reprendre :

— L'agent Seaver et moi-même sommes allés interroger la femme d'Andrew Bulger. Elle était à la gym lorsque son mari s'est fait assassiner. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi le meurtrier a coupé sa main gauche mais nous avons découvert que son fils de cinq ans était dans sa chambre lors du meurtre. Sa tante sera au poste en début d'après-midi.

Il regarda JJ.

— J'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'eux et que tu essayes d'interroger le petit garçon avec Reid. Il a forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose.

— Très bien, répondit JJ.

Hotch' regarda ensuite les agents Morgan et Rossi.

— Qu'en est-il de la maison de Daniel Gordon ?

— Comme les autres scènes de crime, nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice.

— C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ajouta Derek.

— Je ferai d'autres recherches sur ce type dans les fichiers d'Interpol, précisa Pénélope.

Un bruit sec de verre brisé résonna alors dans la salle de réunion. JJ tourna spontanément son visage en percevant comme des éclaboussures d'eau l'atteindre. Quand son regard se releva face à elle, elle vit l'agent Seaver tenir sa main sur sa poitrine, un filet pourpre de sang perler de ses doigts fins. Un autre bruit de verre retentit et, cette fois, la vitre derrière l'agent Seaver se brisa sous l'impact.

— A TERRE, s'écria Derek.

Sans attendre, David Rossi se précipita sur JJ pour la plaquer sur le sol. Des tirs provenant d'un bâtiment opposé au commissariat fédéral venaient de les atteindre et l'agent Seaver était touché. Hotch' aida la jeune femme à s'allonger pendant que Reid prévenait les services d'urgence.

Ventre à terre, affolée, Pénélope regarda ses amis :

— Tout le monde va bien ?

— Ashley est touchée, fit Aaron… Il faut l'évacuer.

Dos au mur, son arme au poing, Derek se redressa pour tenter de voir le tireur mais la distance empêcha toute localisation et toutes représailles. Il s'accroupit, inquiet alors qu'Aaron faisait pression sur la blessure de l'agent Seaver qui le regardait sans rien dire, affaiblie. Il tenta de rassurer sa jeune recrue :

— Ca va aller, Ashley, tenez bon…

L'agent Rossi ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion :

— Je vais demander à des hommes de se déployer dans le quartier.

Hotch' s'inquiétait pour l'état de l'agent Seaver et celle-ci tenta d'une voix affaiblie.

— J'ai froid, patron…

— C'est normal, fit Aaron, vous perdez du sang.

Hotch' ôta sa veste qu'il ramena sur la jeune blonde dans l'espoir de la réchauffer.

— Les ambulances arrivent, prévint Reid.

Derek s'approcha de JJ qui restait dos au mur et constata très vite la blessure à son bras.

— JJ… t'es blessée !

— Je vais bien, fit-elle.

JJ avait mal mais s'inquiétait davantage pour l'agent Seaver. Sur les deux balles tirées, une les avait atteintes toutes les deux. Les sirènes des ambulances résonnèrent alors dans les rues alors que des flashs de l'année passée venaient se heurter à ce présent dans l'esprit de JJ.

.

.

N/A: Les book 1 (173 pages) et book2 (268 pages) sont aussi disponible en format PDF téléchargeables sur le site Slayerstime


	6. Chapter 6

**Boston, 1 an plus tôt.**

Son arme au poing, JJ suivit les agents d'intervention à travers les couloirs sales de l'entrepôt. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, des hommes de Ian Doyle abattus lors de l'assaut. Elle arriva à une porte où Derek avait disparu et se dépêcha de descendre les marches pour rejoindre Emily.

Quand elle la vit à terre, un large morceau de bois enfoncé dans le ventre, son cœur se serra et elle laissa tomber son arme pour s'agenouiller près d'elle.

— Em'…

Derek se redressa :

— Reste près d'elle, je vais chercher les types de l'ambulance.

Il se dépêcha de partir et JJ prit la main d'Emily qu'elle serra doucement dans la sienne alors que l'autre lui repoussait ses cheveux bruns dans des gestes naturellement tendres.

— Ca va aller… Je suis là, les médecins arrivent…

Emily ne bougeait plus, sentait cette douleur intense qui lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle avait craint de mourir sans revoir JJ mais JJ se tenait près d'elle en cette seconde. Emily ne savait dire si elle mourrait mais la présence de son ancienne amante l'aidait à lutter et lui donnait toute sa volonté de vivre.

— Jennifer…

JJ retenait ses larmes tant l'état d'Emily l'alarmait.

— Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas.

Derek revint, suivi des ambulanciers et des médecins qui écartèrent JJ afin de hisser Emily sur un brancard. Ils se hâtèrent de quitter les sous-sols et JJ les suivit, accompagnée de Derek.

Une fois dehors, ils placèrent Emily dans l'ambulance afin de lui porter les premiers soins et, sans même demander d'autorisation, JJ monta avec eux afin de rester près d'elle. Les portes se refermèrent et, sirènes hurlantes, l'ambulance prit la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. JJ tenait la main d'Emily, consciente que sa vie était en danger si les médecins ne parvenaient pas à la soigner. Sa main libre continuait de lui repousser ses cheveux bruns alors qu'elle voyait sur les traits de son visage la torture que Ian Doyle lui avait infligée. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que l'Irlandais avait fui et JJ s'en fichait puisque seul comptait l'état d'Emily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance s'arrêta et les médecins descendirent Emily du camion pour la porter jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Un des médecins l'arrêta à l'entrée du bloc opératoire.

— Vous devez attendre ici mademoiselle. Nous viendrons vous chercher dès que possible.

Les portes se fermèrent et JJ se retrouva seule, angoissée, bouleversée par ce qui arrivait à Emily. Elle était déjà arrivée plus loin que l'autorisait le service de l'hôpital et devait maintenant attendre. Chaque minute semblait durer des heures. Des heures qui défilèrent et laissèrent à JJ le temps de mesurer les conséquences de son absence. Sa peine, ses inquiétudes l'entraînaient à culpabiliser, à remettre en question toutes ses décisions des derniers mois. Elle refusait de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle d'attente, voulait rester là pour s'assurer que les médecins feraient leur possible.

Après cinq heures d'opération, JJ vit les portes se rouvrir et le médecin chargé du bloc ôta son masque pour s'adresser à elle.

— Votre amie est vivante, fit-il en souriant. Elle s'est battue et nous avons réussi à extirper le pieu de bois sans dommage. Elle a refusé l'anesthésie totale et demande à vous voir. Je vous laisserai annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos collègues et je vous autorise à entrer quelques minutes avant que nous la transportions en chambre. Mais ménagez-la, elle est encore très faible.

JJ sentit un soudain soulagement ôter ce poids lourd de ses épaules et son cœur s'accéléra de plus belle pour lui signifier sa joie.

— Merci Docteur.

D'autres personnes quittèrent la salle et JJ entra dans le bloc que les infirmières terminaient de nettoyer. Une couverture avait été posée sur le ventre pansé d'Emily et celle-ci la détaillait d'un regard fatigué, un regard luttant contre le sommeil. JJ s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne restée sur le matelas.

— Hey…

Emily prit quelques secondes pour détailler le visage de JJ. Elle aurait préféré la revoir dans de meilleures conditions. La mort l'avait frôlée et elle avait senti son souffle froid la glacer de l'intérieur. Doyle courait toujours, croyait sa vengeance accomplie et partirait en quête d'un fils qu'il mettrait en danger. Elle avait échoué et son ancienne équipe avait été massacrée sans compter ses amis qu'elle avait mêlés à cette enquête. Elle serra doucement la main de JJ dans la sienne, affaiblie par les calmants injectés par intraveineuse. D'une voix fatiguée, elle expliqua :

— Tu vas dire aux autres… Que je suis morte…

JJ fronça les sourcils sur cette demande qu'elle n'avait pas attendue. Avait-elle seulement bien entendu ?

— Em' je…

Emily se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Annoncer sa mort à leurs amis les dévasterait.

— Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille.

— Tu le feras… insista Emily.

Emily n'avait pas d'autre choix après ce qui s'était déroulé. Son passé en tant qu'agent de la CIA avait été révélé et toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour le fils de Doyle étaient réduites à néant.

— Pour le bien de tous…

JJ vit Emily fermer les yeux, incapable de lutter davantage contre sa fatigue. Elle resta pourtant près d'elle sans bouger et sa main retourna doucement lui repousser ses cheveux bruns. Pourrait-elle le faire ? Aurait-elle la force de dire à ses collègues et amis qu'Emily était morte ? Elle en sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, lui rappeler la cruauté d'une telle annonce qui dévasterait chacun de leurs amis. Elle était pourtant consciente des raisons qui poussaient Emily à vouloir « mourir » aux yeux du monde. Ian Doyle était vivant et ne cesserait de s'en prendre à elle et son entourage pour se venger de ses années de prison où il avait cru son fils mort.

La gorge serrée, elle se décida à reculer et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire marquerait leur vie à tous dans les prochains mois et les prochaines années.

.

.

**Boston, de nos jours.**

JJ revint dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Un médecin lui avait donné un calmant tant ses angoisses la rendaient nauséeuses. Le haut de son bras droit pansé d'une bande épaisse, un médecin avait soigné sa légère blessure. La balle qui avait traversé l'agent Seaver l'avait frôlé et JJ n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter qu'elle aurait du être assise à la place d'Ashley. Quand elle vit les mines fermées de Hotch', Derek, Reid, Rossi et Pénélope, son palais s'assécha avant qu'elle n'ose demander :

— Comment va-t-elle ?

Personne n'osa prononcer la terrible nouvelle mais Hotch' n'eut d'autre choix :

— La balle a touché le cœur. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération.

JJ détourna son regard, sa gorge nouée et le cœur serré. Elle aurait du mourir à la place de la jeune, se disait-elle maintenant. Si Emily ne l'avait pas appelé avant de commencer la réunion, JJ ne se serait pas tenue debout devant ses anciens collègues. Elle ne connaissait pas l'agent Ashley Seaver mais tout ce qui se passait aujourd'hui la ramenait aux évènements qui avaient précédé l'enterrement d'Emily. Sous la pression, elle ne put réfréner ses larmes et Pénélope vint la prendre dans ses bras, compatissante et tout aussi peinée.

.

.

Emily gardait ses mains agrippées au volant, le pied appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Elle craignait d'entendre le résultat des représailles sanglantes de Doyle. L'annonce de Elena au sujet de la position de l'Irlandais devant le commissariat se répétait dans sa tête. Elle redoutait le pire. Doyle était capable de tout. A présent, elle le poursuivait dans les avenues de Boston afin de le rattraper, d'en finir avec lui et toute cette histoire. Elena et elle s'étaient déployées dès qu'elles avaient aperçu Doyle et ses compagnons sortir du bâtiment.

Elle accéléra davantage et emboutit l'arrière du quatre-quatre de l'Irlandais. Ce dernier dérapa et heurta les voitures garées le long du trottoir avant de bifurquer vers une avenue perpendiculaire. Leur véhicule zigzaguaient entre les autres, brûlaient les feux de circulation. Emily ouvrit la valisette posée sur le siège passager tout en conduisant et saisit le fusil d'assaut à l'intérieur. D'un coup de volant, elle roula sur le trottoir afin de dépasser la file de voitures arrêtées au feu rouge. Les passants s'écartèrent sur leur passage, effrayés. Le quatre-quatre de Doyle fit un tête-à-queue et s'écrasa contre une grosse poubelle avant de stopper net. L'Irlandais sortit du véhicule et tira sur celui d'Emily qui se pencha sur le côté pour s'abriter des balles. Elle freina sèchement et quitta la voiture cabossée à la hâte et armée. Elle se mit à courir après son ancien amant, à travers l'avenue. Ce dernier bouscula un jeune couple et tira une nouvelle fois en direction d'Emily. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, cheveux attachés, celle-ci se dissimula derrière un véhicule garé sur le bord avant de reprendre sa course derrière lui. Elle l'aperçut traverser, sauta sur le toit d'un quatre-quatre, puis un autre et prit le temps de viser avant de tirer. Doyle sembla chanceler, touché à l'épaule, mais repartit pour s'engouffrer dans une petite rue et entrer par une des portes à l'arrière du bâtiment. Emily ramena son poignet devant les lèvres, sur les traces de Doyle.

— Il est entré dans un bâtiment… A l'angle d'Upton et Ivanhoe.

# _Reçu._

A la hauteur de la porte restée ouverte, elle se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent et Emily entendit les balles siffler à son oreille. Elle se tourna, répliqua aussitôt en tirant à l'intérieur avant de se remettre à couvert. La voix de Doyle retentit :

— Le sang pour le sang, ma chère ! Te décimes les miens, je fais de même. Ton amie blonde est déjà tombée, les autres ne tarderont pas à la rejoindre !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Emily avait resserré son point autour de la crosse de son arme. Les paroles de Doyle la glaçaient d'effroi. Avait-il tué JJ ? Son cœur s'affolait sur cette question, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer par ses émotions, devait compartimenter. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment à son tour pour gravir les marches quatre à quatre. Elle aperçut des tâches de sang sur le sol en béton et se colla au mur pour éviter une autre rafale de balles. Elle grimpa les escaliers, poussée par l'adrénaline et la détermination qu'elle nourrissait depuis plus d'un an. Son esprit avait écarté ses craintes, ses doutes au sujet des représailles de Doyle contre Jennifer pour ne se focaliser que sur sa chasse. Arrivée au dernier étage, elle franchit l'unique porte et se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment. Elle fouilla les lieux des yeux et aperçut Doyle courir vers le rebord sud, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la position idéale nécessaire pour tirer sur lui, des antennes, des blocs de béton faisaient obstacle. Elle se précipita à sa suite, se dissimula derrière un muret afin d'éviter d'autres balles. Un ronflement se fit entendre, la poussière se souleva autour d'elle avant qu'un hélicoptère entièrement noir s'élève par dessus le rebord du bâtiment. Elle jeta un œil sur l'appareil et reconnut un des hommes de Doyle assis à l'arrière, la porte ouverte. Elle saisit son fusil d'assaut, l'arma et se redressa pour tirer sur l'hélicoptère. Les amis de Doyle répliquèrent aussitôt pour permettre à ce dernier de monter dans l'appareil. Une des balles d'Emily perça la coque moteur d'où une fumée blanche s'échappa, mais l'hélicoptère s'éloigna avec Doyle en direction du port. La mâchoire crispée, elle ramena son poignet devant ses lèvres et indiqua :

— Il est à bord d'un hélicoptère, direction le port.

# _Nos véhicules sont en route._

Emily rebroussa chemin et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de redescendre à la hâte. A présent, ses réflexions revenaient sur ses amis, sur JJ, sur l'attroupement de véhicules de police devant le commissariat. Doyle avait répondu à ses attaques indirectes, elle en était certaine. Elle espérait seulement qu'aucun de ses anciens compagnons ne fut touché ou tués. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et dans un sens, elle avait attendu que Doyle réplique pour le dénicher. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle quitta le bâtiment et grimpa aussitôt dans le quatre-quatre qui l'attendait. Sur le siège passager, elle ôta son oreillette, ouvrit sa veste et jeta un œil sur sa blessure au bras.

— On a un de ses gars, annonça Elena en voyant le sang sur le bras d'Emily.

Cette nouvelle était le moindre des réconforts pour Emily. Une fois de plus, Doyle lui avait échappé, tel le lâche qui préférait se terrer plutôt que de l'affronter. A présent, les choses étaient claires : il la savait en vie. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et tourna ses yeux sur son amie pour demander aussitôt ; les traits tirés :

— Des nouvelles du commissariat ?

Au volant, Elena hésita mais annonça.

— Un agent de l'équipe a été touché et transporté aux urgences mais je ne sais pas dans quel hôpital.

L'expression d'Emily s'assombrit sur ces mots et son esprit ne songeait plus qu'à JJ, qu'à ce que Doyle lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait imaginer le pire, envisager de perdre Jennifer. A présent, elle devait s'assurer de la situation, savoir lequel de ses amis avait été atteint. Elle numérota sur son portable et le ramena à l'oreille.

# _Oui ?_

—Trouve-moi le nom de l'hôpital où a été transportée la victime du commissariat.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, la peur chevillée au corps et entendit :

# _A l'hôpital général, près du centre._

Emily raccrocha et s'adressa à Elena :

— A l'hôpital général.

Elena fronça les sourcils sur l'ordre donné par son amie, peu certaine.

— On n'est pas censé…

— On y va, la coupa Emily.

Sur cet ordre, Elena n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle changea donc de direction pour se mettre en route vers l'hôpital indiqué.


End file.
